A magic senior year
by Aster7
Summary: An alternative season 3. Our boys are both seniors, and Blaine never leaves Dalton. How will their relationship evolve? What obstacles will they have to overcome? What about Blaine's family? Read if you want to know more!
1. Who we are

**A/N **Hello guys! This is my first attempt to write a fanfiction! Since my discover of this fantastic world, I've read wonderful stories. I am well aware that I will never be as good as many of the authors publishing their work here, nonetheless, I want to give it a try. I want to challenge myself! :)

This story can be defined as my version of our boys senior year. Yes, you' ve read well. I' ve decided not to Benjamin Button Blaine, who, in addition, will stay at Dalton. I just loved Blaine Warbler too much to say goodbye to him! It is my intention to explore his personality and his family situation at the best of my abilities. This is the main motivation for writing this fiction.

I will keep the events of Glee season 3 that I loved the most as well as some of the new characters, in particular Sebastian, whom I found quite fascinating!

This first chapter is just an introductory one, so forgive me if is going to be particularly boring. Interesting stuff will happen soon!

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Glee or its characters!

* * *

A MAGIC SENIOR YEAR

CHAPTER 1 **Who we are**

" You are quiet"

" No. I'm being passive-aggressive. You promised that by the first day of school you'd make a decision. And yet, there you sit, cute as ever, but still in your Warblers blazer."

"I can't just bail on the Warblers. Those guys are my friends."

"Okay, all right, fine. One final sales pitch, and then we can talk about making over Nancy Grace.

"Okay."

"If you stay at Dalton, you and I are competitors…."

" That's true."

"And I'm just not sure that our budding love can survive that."

"Let me get this straight. I have to transfer because you're just afraid that

I'm going to beat you at Sectionals?"

"No, I'm afraid that I'm going to beat _you_.

"Ooh, ooh, yeah."

" And I know what that does to you when I win. Look, I mean, honestly, I-I just...

I just want to see you more. Yeah, I want my senior year to be magic, and the only way that's gonna happen is if I get to spend every minute of every day with you."

And that's it. Blaine reaches for Kurt's hand and squeezes it. His trademark heart eyes on. How can he say " No" to that? How can he? He simply cannot. There is nothing he wouldn't do for the boy sitting in front of him. Let alone if asked like that. He doesn't say anything, but a decision has been made.

* * *

**Blaine:** Hey honey, can you come over to Dalton after school? xo

**Kurt:** Sure thing! Ps. Blaine, what have we been saying about pet names?

**Blaine**: Great! I will be waiting for you in my room! P.S. That you are the only party of our relationship entitled to their use, which I keep considering totally unfair! xo

**Kurt:** As unfair as it might be, is how it works, get used to it, baby! ;) See u soon! xxxxxx

As soon as he hangs up, Kurt is practically jumping up and down. He's sure. Blaine is transferring to McKinley. For what other reason would he be summoned to Blaine's dorm if not for helping him packing, choosing with wisdom what to keep, what to leave to his Dalton friends and what finally (yes, finally! ) get rid of? His boyfriend knows well he is the right person for that task! He has this infallible system consisting in…..but, wait, what the hell, this is not the point!

_The point is that my gorgeous boyfriend _( yes, he loves that word, if this is what you are thinking about) _is transferring to my school! We will spend every day together! I will able to show him off as much as I want! _Ok, maybe not as much as he wants. The ignoramus infesting McKinley high school never take a break, but still! There will be plenty of moments to share…He can't believe this is happening. No, not to him.

* * *

One would expect Dalton dorms to be as elegant and luxurious as its hallways and classrooms. Well, they couldn't be more wrong. In fact, the dorms in question are not different from those of an average student residence. Modern and cheap furniture. Ikea style. Blaine is thankful for that. The lack of pretentiousness makes hid dorm cozier and homey. Makes the boys living there feeling just like every college student and not like rich kids whose parents prefer not to have around.

The door is shut open.

" Hey handsome", Kurt can't contain his enthusiasm.

"Hey gorgeous", Blaine cannot not notice said enthusiasm, and knows that this aint' gonna be easy…..

He walks towards Kurt and greets him with a gentle kiss.

" Hey, listen, I wanted you to come here…" he is immediately cut off.

" I know, I know" Kurt says putting on the world's most serious face.

" You know?" Blaine is startled and relieved at the same time

Walking towards the closet on the left of the room, " Of course I know! You're going crazy! Totally understandable! Lucky you, your extremely fascinating boyfriend is here to help! First thing, that atrocious collection of loose sweaters has to disappear! We…."

Blaine is confused now, " Hey, hey, slow down, what are u talking about?"

" Your wardrobe honey, your wardrobe! You don't expect to walk through our school halls wearing those obscenities, do you? No, absolutely not! As your boyfriend (Yes, it really is his favorite word in the universe!) I cannot let you! I'm sorry, but….

_Our school? No, this is wrong….Oh gosh, it is really gonna be hard…_

" Kurt, stop, please" his voice is full of sorrow, "I'm not transferring….I…..I'm staying at Dalton…." He is looking down, not able to meet those today-blue eyes, as if afraid that the expected disappointment in them could actually kill him…

"What? But then why….I though….why?" _Blaine, geez, look at me!_

And Blaine does look up, his hazel gaze is intense, " 'Cause, 'cause this is not what, who we are…it's not us…." He finally says.

Kurt's confusion now is total, " What do you mean _this is not who we are?_''

" You see, yesterday, after our talk, I was so determinate, I was so certain…." _Of course I was!_ _I cannot deny anything to you when you talk to me like that….with that honest voice that seems to leave your lips only for me! "_So, I drove home, to talk to my father. During the ride I tried to come up with a list of objectively good reasons to leave Dalton, and I realized that there are none. You are the only reason-"

Kurt is silent, strangely not interrupting…..

"So I realized that I couldn't do that. Because this isn't us. We don't hold each other back. We don't get in each other way. We support. We encourage each other to achieve our goals….and I wanna be accepted to the best colleges…. Dalton is an excellent school….you know that….I'm doing so well…getting the best education in Ohio. And...the soccer team….the Warblers…Besides" he says looking around and gesturing to the building, " This is my home. I feel home here. I can't…" He is choking just a little bit now, " I don't want to go back to live in my house" _That house is not a home, Kurt. _He doesn't say that. Too cliché. Too... the truth. He pauses instead to consider the other boy's expression. _He doesn't look that upset….I can continue quiet safely…_

" I wanna see you more too….you have no idea….you gave me the most precious summer…(both boys smile nostalgically at that) but what makes us **us** isn't to spend every waking hour (he doesn't say he sometimes spends with Kurt his dreaming hours as well!) attached to the other's rib….but to truly care….to really want make the other one happy…..Am I making sense or am I just rambling and you are enjoying my struggle? Or are you still in the passive-aggressive mode?"

He smiles in that cute ways of his, or better in one of his 128 cute ways of smiling ( Yes, I counted them! Someone had to, it is a safety matter, you know what I mean!), waiting for Kurt to say something, anything. Kurt already knows what to say, but pretend to meditate about it just to enjoy Blaine's puppy eyes a few seconds more. Then, with a smile and bright eyes,

" You're making perfect sense. We cannot be fabulous together, as a couple, unless we are fabulous on our own, as individuals. That's who we are" And with a wider smile he adds, "Besides", he is cut off.

" Besides, you love the blazer."

" Yes, I do. The prep school boy charm is what got you me, after all" Tease in is voice.

Blaine walks closer to him, " Oh, is that so?" he says smiling, and then, sheepishly, " I am really sorry Kurt. I hate to disappoint you." He is looking down again.

" It is ok, Blaine, seriously. It was wrong of me to ask in the first place. Yeah, I could have found a more productive way to spend the last 3 weeks instead of focus completely on the 'Get Blaine out of that uniform' operation. I don't like to fail" he adds putting on a frown.

" Well," says Blaine getting closer and grabbing Kurt by his waist, "you could still succeed in that…" Voice as sultry as it can be…a coy smile on Kurt' face...the distance closed with a kiss.

And there, kissing his prep school boyfriend standing in his dorm room, Kurt gets a clear feeling, the feeling that his senior year **is** gonna be magic.

* * *

**A/N **Please, review. Even if you didn't like it. Constructive criticism is always welcomed! :)


	2. Meet Roger Anderson

**_A Magic Senior Year_**

**Chapter 2 _Meet Roger Anderson_**

**A/N Hi guys! Here we go with the second chapter! I really hope I did a decent job! **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Glee. I would never have been able to give us something as incredible as Burt Hummel!**

* * *

Friday afternoon, 5 p.m. Finally Glee rehearsals are over. Finally he gets to call Blaine. The details of their canonic Friday night date have not been established yet. (The dates rigorously take place after the sacred Friday night dinner is over. Blaine sometimes joins them for the meal, but not always. Even though Carol has made very clear that they are always glad to have him, he doesn't want to impose himself on a family tradition). It's not like there is a lot to do in Lima, but that dapper boyfriend of his still manages, sometimes, somehow, to surprise him. A big smiles spreads on Kurt's face at the thought. Said smile still on, as soon as he reaches his navigator, he pulls his phone off and dials Blaine's number. Just two rings and he is greeted by a smiling voice,

" Hey stranger!"

" Hey yourself…"

" God, it feels like we haven't talked in years", a hint of exasperation mixed with relief in Blaine's voice.

" And I am the dramatic one? It's been just 3 days! And we texted!", replies Kurt, unable to hide his amusement. _His boyfriend is such a baby sometimes! Adorable!_

" But I missed you!"

_Yes, adorable! _He almost can see him pouting, with those puppy eyes of his!

" You know….you could have saved yourself from the horrible feeling of missing me if only you had chosen differently…." Why did he just say that? He knows Blaine made the right decision. Still, a little, stupid and selfish part of him is disappointed. He really wanted to see him every day. _Yeah, I know… I AM such a baby sometimes!_

" Kurt…." the slightly older boy admonishes softly.

"Yeah, sorry. It's just…this week has kept us so busy. I cannot help but to wish you _had _left the enchanted Warblerland to join me in the Hell Mouth_"_

_Kurt, come on! Let it go! _That's what Blaine thinks. What he says, instead, is

" A Buffy reference? Really?" _Good way to change the topic, Blaine_!

" Sleep deprivation. It does horrible, horrible things to me, mind and body. You should know that, after all the summer nights you kept me awake"

"Mmm….don't know what you're talking about…." Blaine's grin is audible through the speaker.

" Ok, ok, innocence boy….So, ideas for tonight?"

" Actually, about tonight….I'm afraid I cannot make it. Driving home for the weekend."

Kurt doesn't know if he should be more upset or more curious. Saying that Blaine rarely goes home for the weekend is an euphemism. He would stay at Dalton, go to Wes' or David's, go to Kurt's (the guest room has become Blaine's room in each of these houses), but going home? No, thank you!

" How unusual…." He offers, waiting for more.

"Yeah, well" begins Blaine nervously, "There is this dinner party tomorrow night, and my father wants me there…"

'_Of course, a mandatory event' Kurt thinks._

"Oh…booh…." He simply says, "So, just meet me for a late breakfast?"

"No, actually, I was thinking…..How about….how about you come over in the early afternoon? We can hang out…and then….then…you could stay for the party? _Do I sound too anxious? I hope I don't sound anxious! Oh God, I sound anxious! I am anxious!_

" Blaine Anderson Warbler are you actually saying what I think you are saying, or Puckerman finally managed to add weed to the cafeteria food?"

" No silly! I' m serious. I think it's time you meet my father, and…."

" and it's less likely he's gonna lose it if there are witnesses around, right?"

"Yeah, right….and" Blaine is trying to mask his nervousness, "in addition, you would have an excuse- not that you need one- to wear that ridiculously elegant new vest. Plus, a great occasion to judge the outfit choices of tasteless rich people. Plus, a couple of hours to make out with your gor…."

" Blaine, You had me a 'new vest'"

" Thought so." Says Blaine with a genuine grin. "Now, tell me about your crazy days. No amount of details is too much!"

And you know what? It isn't. Even though they have been together for months, Blaine never gets tired of listening to Kurt talking about his days. He loves it! What's not to love? His voice, his enthusiasm, his sarcasm and witticism. Blaine loves it all.

* * *

Styling his hair in front of the mirror Saturday afternoon, Kurt doesn't know what to think, what to expect. It's not like he has never been at Blaine's. He has. He has even met his mother several times. Never happened to meet his father. He was never there when Kurt was. Just a coincidence? On purpose? Kurt has no idea. He really doesn't know what to think about Blaine's family, about their dynamics. Blaine doesn't talk about them that much, and when he does, it is not in a positive or negative way. Just neutral sentences, facts, anecdotes. However, his eyes are too expressive for Kurt not to know that there is something hiding behind that neutrality, but he never felt like to push it. It just didn't feel right. Being boyfriends, and in love, doesn't mean you have to share every piece of yourself immediately and all at once. Some things ask for time. True intimacy , emotional and/or physical cannot be rushed. He knows that well. That's why he has been waiting patiently for this occasion, the occasion to be formally introduced to Blaine's family. But now, getting ready in front of the mirror, he cannot help but to feel a certain apprehension. He really doesn't know what to expect. His assumptions were already proven wrong once.

He remember the first time they drove to Blaine's house. He had expected the classical teen TV show situation. Rich parents, always away for work, cold and distant, buying their kids' love with their money. Huge mansion, luxurious but not lived in. Kids left in the care of housemaids. Well….it wasn't like that at all. Blaine's house was big, but comfortably so. Classy, not luxurious. Most importantly, it appeared lived. The cozy living room with DVDs and books everywhere, the comfortable kitchen where, as he got to know, his mother would prepare all their meals, the garden with an obviously often used barbecue and chairs and tables. He hadn't expected that. It's true, you could feel more Cooper's presence that Blaine's even though he had left years before. His pictures were indeed on every wall and shelf whereas you could see just a few of Blaine's, and never the most recent ones. Cooper diplomas and trophies had took over the salon, the belongings he hadn't taken with him could be found in most of the rooms. Still, the house seemed perfectly normal. His mother? Nice, easy going even. Sure, she never addressed Kurt as Blaine's boyfriend or friend, just as 'Kurt', so he couldn't be sure where she stand exactly. Nonetheless, they would talk about recipes or interior decoration, and she always would offer him fresh baked cookies or slices of cake. She was an housewife, a present one, not absent as he had imagined. His husband? According to her, a well respected cardiologist, busy but not always away, au contraire, enjoying being home for dinner and for the weekend whenever possible.

"Your mother seems a really nice and caring mom" He had said to Blaine one afternoon.

" She does" he answered with a small smile. No '_she is'_ but '_she does'_, she does seem nice. What was Blaine trying to say? Was he trying to say something at all? Kurt just smiled back, letting it go.

So, what to expect? _Just drive there and be there! It's gonna be ok!_

* * *

" Hi dad! Bye dad! See you later!"

" Hey, hey….I didn't hear Blaine's car. When did he arrive?"

" He didn't. I am going to his place" says Kurt with a hint of nervousness, hoping Burt wouldn't catch it. Of course Burt catches it.

"Everything ok?"

"Yeah. It's just….There is this dinner party at his house. Blaine invited me, which means that I am going to meet"

"His parents" Burt interrupts.

" Yes. I mean, his father. I've already met his mother. Never his father"

The hesitation in Kurt's voice and the way his eyes seem unable to just stare at one point tell Burt that his son is waiting for some sort of encouragement, for words like " Don't worry. Be yourself and he will love you". Can he provide said encouragement? Can he actually offer those words? He doesn't know. Burt Hummel doesn't know much about Roger Anderson. He knows that Blaine thinks they worked on that Chevy Ranchero together just because his father hoped that getting his hands dirty might make him straight. What does it says about him? Everything? Nothing? Let's not forget that once Kurt thought he had to date a blond cheerleader and sing Mellencamp for his father to love him again, _as if I could ever stop to love Kurt! Ridiculous! _He doesn't know why it took Blaine son long to decide to introduce his boyfriend to his father. That kid is so polite and well mannered that you would think he would introduce every person in his life to his family as soon as possible. Nor he does know why he seems to spend every weekend at Dalton or at his friends' instead of driving home. None of this facts per se says much about Mr. Anderson, and Burt doesn't want to make any wrong assumption. Nonetheless, he can't let himself being completely optimist either. Something in his guts is telling him that he should hope for the best but prepare himself and Kurt for the worst. Can he do that, thought? Can he tell Kurt that things could not go well? No, he can't. Although nervous, his soon seems happy and….and…proud? Is that proud in his eyes? Yes, it is. He is proud to be Blaine's boyfriend and to finally get to be formally introduced to his family. He can't. After a few instants, Burt pushes in the back of his mind any negative thoughts and just says, "Good…Have a nice evening, kid!" And then offers a reassuring smile. He cannot pronounce the words Kurt wants to hear, but can offer that smile, hoping it will calm Kurt's nerves. And it does.

"I will, dad. Bye!" says Kurt smiling before opening the front door.

* * *

" Ok, this is definitely the worst show in the history of American television" says Blaine, remoter in his left hand, head resting on the headboard of his queen size bed, Kurt at his right side, his head on the headboard too.

" Were you actually watching it?" Kurt replies, something in his voice…like if he wasn't even there, like if he had completely zoned out and Blaine's comment has just brought it back from wherever he was.

" Yes? Weren't you?"

_Oh Blaine, always the oblivious one! _Kurt thinks, but just says, " No, I was too busy loosing myself in your eyelashes…." That's where he was!

" I so love them…." He adds, sighing softly.

" Just them?" Blaine flirtatiously asks, leading towards him.

" Oh, come here and kiss me already!" Kurt almost hisses, feigning exasperation.

And Blaine obliges. Never be said he is not a well mannered and obedient kid! He shifts closer, firmly grabbing Kurt's neck and kissing him, slowly and softly. It is kinda weird having Kurt in his bedroom, in his bed. They have been at his house before. As friends at first and then as boyfriends, but usually have spent their time doing their homework in the kitchen, chewing on the cookies offered by his mother, or watching a DVD in the living room. Rarely have they found themselves in his bedroom, in his bed. It feels weird. This being the only reason for spending half an hour watching an horrid TV show( The Jersey Shore, if you really want to know) instead of kissing his boyfriend as soon as they entered the room. Why does it feel weird? Blaine couldn't tell exactly. No, this is a lie. He could. He can. The fact is that in Blaine's mind Kurt and his house don't match, don't click, are not in the same dimension. Occasionally their paths might cross, but they could never really meet. However, all of this unpleasant thoughts go lost as soon as his lips touch Kurt's_. Oh, Gosh! Why are they always so soft? And why, oh why, do they always taste so delicious_?

Soon the kiss deepens. Kurt sliding an arm around Blaine's waist. Tongues meeting and dancing together.

" I love you" Blaine says with firm voice, suddenly breaking the kiss. Kurt just smiles and kisses him harder, hands wandering underneath his boyfriend's t-shirt. (No uniform today. No uniform means no blazer. No blazer means skin just there. Easy to reach. Kurt loves weekends!). Kurt's hands on his bare back send shivers directly to Blaine's spine. Brain already half gone. Without breaking the kiss, Blaine moves his left hand on Kurt's right hip, rolling him a little bit, until he is stretched underneath him. He loves this. He loves feeling Kurt's body under his. He is so warm and fluid, and so … _responsive_. And he is his. He grasps his hands, moving them from where they were on his back to the corners of Kurt's head, mouth moving from Kurt's lips down to his jaw, his neck, his collarbone, following a path so known but still as exciting as new.

"Oh God…" Kurt moans out. _Why has his skin to be so sensitive to Blaine's touch? To his lips? To his tongue? _Kurt loves this. He loves when _he_ is the one in control, but loves this too. Even though he had been disappointed when his hands had been departed from Blaine's skin, he loves having them stretched above his head, kept still by the strong -and at the same time incredibly gentle- grip of his boyfriend. He loves when Blaine is like this. So passionate, and secure, and firm. Like claiming. Like claiming Kurt his. Kurt loves to be claimed.

And claiming Kurt is exactly what Blaine is doing. He always wants to feel the warmth of his body. He never wants to miss it again. He knows though that, at least for the moment, he has to separate himself from it. His parents will be home soon, which means that they cannot get too carried away, and, judging by the funny feeling in his tummy and Kurt's now perceptible arousal, they are dangerously close to that. Besides, well…..besides, they always stop when things get too heated….before….before…..

_Ok, those thoughts aren't of any help, Blaine! Stop your little lusty brain! _

Suddenly, Blaine's body is not longer on top of Kurt's, but at his side.

" We have to stop" he pants out, and then adds "We gotta be ready before my parents get home."

Kurt knows well that that is not the only reason for Blaine' abrupt retreat, however, he also knows that this isn't the right moment to approach the topic. They have a really important night ahead of them, so he decides to agree, but not without teasing a little bit, "Ok, but we'll go back to where we were soon, though."

Blaine chuckles loudly, " Sure will do."

* * *

Both boys are ready in less than an hour. Blaine is absolutely dashing in simple black pants and a with button up shirt. No tie. First two buttons left open. " Not too casual, not too elegant" his mother had said. As for Kurt, well, he simply rocks that new vest, a tight with shirt underneath it. He is well aware that the combination emphasizes his day by day broader shoulders and chest.

" We are too gorgeous for our own good" Kurt states from where they stand in front of the mirror. " Look at us" he continues, "No better looking couple has ever been seen. Suck it up Brangelina!"

And now Blaine is laughing genuinely, and Kurt is glad that he managed to do that, to make him laugh, for he has literally seen the tension accumulate in his boyfriend's chest in the last hour. Introducing your boyfriend or girlfriend to your parents is never anxiety-free, no matter what the circumstances are and how proud and in love you are.

A voice from downstairs, " Blaine are you ready yet? Your mother said you invited a friend of yours. Wes or David? You know, you could have invited both of them if you wanted to."

Blaine' s entire body tenses at that voice. His heart skips a beat. Kurt though is looking at him reassuringly. They stare at their image in the mirror for a few instants more, until Blaine takes Kurt's hand and squeezes it. His boy squeezes back encouragingly , and it is all he needed. He smiles at him and leads him towards the door. They are at the top of the staircase when his father, at the bottom, sees them, hand in hand, and freezes. With an uncertain smile, Blaine greets him, " Hi dad. Yes, we are ready. I invited Kurt to join us." His father is still staring at them. They have descended a few steps when Kurt's hand leaves Blaine, so that he can offers it to Mr. Anderson to be shaken. "Good evening Mr. Anderson. I am Kurt Hummel. It's a pleasure to meet you" he says cheerfully and with the warmest smile possible given the circumstance, trying to control his increasing nervousness.

" I know who you are" he replies coldly, not even looking at him. His gaze is directed to Blaine. Kurt stretched hand is left there, hovering in the coldest air imaginable.

* * *

**A/N Should I be banned from writing fanfictions? From even thinking of writing? Or can I keep trying? Let me know! :) **


	3. Actions have consequences

_A Magic Senior Year_

_Chapter 3 Actions have consequences_

**A/N Hi Guys! Sorry it took so long to update. It wasn't an easy chapter to write. I wanted to convey determinate feelings, and I' m not sure I managed to do it well. Anyhow, I hope you don't find it horrible. **

**Disclaimer: Is it really necessary?**

* * *

" Good evening Mr. Anderson. I am Kurt Hummel. It's a pleasure to meet you" he says with the warmest smile possible given the circumstance and trying to control his increasing nervousness.

" I know who you are" he replies coldly, not even looking at him. His gaze is directed to Blaine. Kurt outstretched hand is left there, hovering in the coldest air imaginable.

" What is he doing in here?"

_Kurt, your hand is not going to be shaken. You can withdraw it._

Blaine holds his father inquisitive gaze confidently, "I invited him to join us for the party. Mom said it was ok, right mom?" His eyes are now directed to his mother, who meanwhile has entered the room and was now standing a few steps behind her husband. The small woman, however, remains silent, as though she hasn't just be addressed with a simple and clear question, forcing Blaine to continue on his own, "Besides," he adds, "you just confirmed you knew I had someone coming over"

" Yes, Wes or David, or some other of your Warblers. Not, not….this….this boy" he sharply replies gesturing towards Kurt, who's standing there, not moving a muscle, utterly uncomfortable, uncertain of what to do, where to look.

Blaine is now trying to choose very carefully what to say and with which words.

_Say the right things, and maybe you can still make it work. He's just surprised. That's all. Keep your cool._

" Dad, you know how I like my Dalton friends, but Kurt and I have been dating for months now. It was just natural to invite him and give you the opportunity to meet him, don't you think so?" He says gently, a small smile on his lips. He had wanted to use the word "Boyfriend", to say that being Kurt his boyfriend , it's just normal to bring him as his date, but in the end he has opted for the "dating" word, not wanting to push it, wanting to confront his father as smoothly as possible.

"Blaine, this is not the moment. The first guests have already arrived. The rest will be here soon, so, please, ask your _friend _to leave"

Blaine doesn't miss the emphasis on the word "friend", and something clicks inside him. This time he will not downplay his relationship.

"My boyfriend, dad. He is my boyfriend." He states, surprisingly calm and firm, bringing back Kurt's unshaken hand in his, where it belongs.

"Blaine, you don't want to embarrass your family. Not tonight."

" Embarrassing? How exactly would I be embarrassing you or mom?" His eyes focus on his father, then on his mother ( still there, silent), then on his father again.

" You know _exactly _ 't play dumb."

An unexpected voice breaks the exchange, "It's ok, Blaine. I can…."

Kurt is immediately cut off, " No Kurt. You are staying." Determination and anger mixed in equal measure in Blaine's voice. "I really thought, hoped, that you would have appreciated the chance to finally get to know him, dad. It's not like you didn't know about him….."

" Blaine, I'm telling you for the last time. This is not the moment. You don't want to do this here, now. Walk this boy to the door before embarrassing all of us and make a fool of yourself in front of the best specialists of the State."

And right there, right there, well, Blaine kinda loses it, "Geez, dad! Embarrassing you? What are you talking about? I'm gay, dad! It's not a secret! I'm in a relationship. A great one! It's not a secret either!" he snaps.

"That's enough! I' have been pandering to your youth whims for too long. I tolerated them and gave you anything you wanted. What did I ask in return? To keep your arguable and rebellious life choices for yourself. What do you do instead? You make a show of them. You bring them home, to shame all of us! I'm not going to-"

Kurt cannot stand it anymore. It' s not only what has just been said, but how it has been said. Such a rage in Mr. Anderson's voice, an unjustified aggressiveness towards Blaine, who just stands there, looking miserable. No, he can tolerate it anymore. He steps forward, "Mr. Anderson, if I may-"

"Don't you dare" threatens Mr. Anderson, almost lunging forward him. "Don't you dare to interrupt me or interfere in a conversation between me and my son, you impertinent little kid."

Kurt' s brain is still registering those words when his eyes catch Blaine's sudden movement.

"No, don't _you _dare"hisses Blaine in a matching threatening tone, stepping forward to function as a shield between his father and his boyfriend. Kurt stands still, completely taken aback.

"That's it, Blaine. Go to your room, now! Kitty, walk your son's friend to the door."

"I can walk myself out just fine, Mr. Anderson, thank you.", says Kurt firmly- finally out of his momentary status of shock- descending other two steps and then looking back at Blaine, who stands there, eyes on the floor. A vivid image hits his mind. A flashback actually, of Blaine, turning to look up at him, in a staircase so different yet so similar to the current one, taking his hand and leading him. He had been lost. Blaine had shown him the way. Had given him a direction when it seemed like there was none. Maybe it was time to return the favor.

" Are you coming?" he adds with soft decision, holding out his hand.

Blaine is clearly startled. He looks at Kurt like he has never seen him before, then at his father, then at Kurt again, " Yes" his voice just audible, "Yes. Let's go." This time louder and firmly. He takes Kurt's hand, and Kurt leads him, past his father, who cannot believe what is happening before his very eyes, past his silent mother and a clearly disgusted other woman ( Blaine's aunt, as Kurt will be told later). A few seconds, however, and Mr. Anderson has recollected himself, and without turning to look at them, with a voice as low ( he doesn't want to be heard by the guest already in the near salon) as threatening starts to speak again, making the two boys arresting their walk, "Blaine, you have never acted so disrespectfully before. Actions have consequences, Blaine. They have to." The next noise heard is the front door closing. They are out of there, at least for now.

* * *

The ride home is silent. Not a word is pronounced. Blaine is just looking out of the window with absent eyes. Kurt has never seen such a gaze on his boyfriend's beautiful face. It worries him. It scares him even because….well, because they say that eyes are the window to a person's soul. Kurt has never believed that to be completely true, but in Blaine's case, it surely is. So true that he has occasionally found himself thinking that if there is a person in the world who could actually be deprived of their vocal cords and still have no problems to communicate, that person would be Blaine. Yes, the mere thought is atrocious being his voice wonderful, but the truth is that no one, _no one_, speaks with their eyes as Blaine does. Not even the best actors. He remembers he used to consider Leo Di Caprio magnificent in "The Man In The Iron Mask" because you could tell which one was the good twin and which the bad one just by looking into their eyes. Well, Blaine's eyes do better. They tell you what he is feeling every day, every second, and what they are saying right now is really worry-worthy and disheartening. Nonetheless, as soon as they approach Kurt's driveway, Blaine turns to him and attempts a smile, and Kurt thinks he loves him even more (if possible) because even with what he has just happened, his boyfriend is trying to reassure him, to tell him that he doesn't' have to worry because he is gonna be ok. And _he is_ gonna be ok, Kurt knows that. Just a matter of time.

Carole has a night shift, so Burt and Finn are alone in the living room, watching some sport special.

" Hi dad." Kurt's quiet voice

" Hello Mr. Hummel" Blaine's even quieter voice.

Burt is immediately alarmed by said voices. _What are they doing home? _He practically jumps from his seat and walks to the front door.

"Kids, oh, I wasn't expecting you…" his concerned gaze on Kurt, and then on Blaine, who is practically trying to hide himself behind Kurt (Sometimes is not that bad not be the taller one, right Blaine?)

"Something happened?" Burt urges.

"Mr. Hummel. I'm sorry for just barging in here….I know you weren't expecting us. I'm-"

He is cut off. "Blaine, not what I meant. I'm gonna try again. Is-everything-ok?

"Yes, dad" Kurt's quick reassurance, "We just….we just changed our programs. It's been such a tough week. Weren't really in the mood for a big party, so we decided to come here. You know….order a pizza….watch DVDs….a quiet night…."

And Burt knows he is lying, and Kurt knows he knows, but hopes he will understand. They cannot talk about what happened. Not now, with Blaine looking like he looks. Defeated. Humiliated. Exhausted.

Burt studies them for some instants more and, being Burt Hummel, understands, "I see." He says softly, "Do I get to eat some of that pizza?"

Kurt, who has the feeling to have never been more thankful to his dad, rolls his eyes, "Just a slice, dad!", then adds, "Oh…Also, I was hoping Blaine could sleep here…."

" Yeah, the guest room is always ready for him. Just remember: Not-sneaking-around". His words and menacing tone earn another roll of eyes from Kurt, as usual, and…._wait…where is the usual blush on Blaine's face? _Burt cannot help but to notice its absence. Something is really wrong. The mentioned blush has never failed to appear in his son's boyfriend's features at that warning and his implications. (I know what you are thinking, but, you see, one thing is to talk about the necessity of an adequate sex education to one of your friends' father, a totally different thing is to be not so implicitly warned by _your boyfriend's father_ against inappropriate business in his house, or in any house, or Motel, or Hotel, or car, or cave, or, ok, in any secluded place of the planet). This time, though, Blaine just attempts a smile, tiredly," Sure, Mr. Hummel. Thank you for letting me stay."

" No biggie, kiddo" he replies warmly. He really is concerned.

* * *

"Ok. The pizza is on its merry way. You wanna pick the movie?" Asks Kurt cheerfully.

" Ah…I…"

" Too bad, you hesitated for too long!Never hesitate with me, honey. Ever!" He is clearly teasing in a vain attempt to cheer the mood. Really vain. Blaine is on the edge of the bed, eyes on the floor, still absent. Fortunately Kurt is not one to give up. "You wanna borrow something more comfy?"

" Oh…sure…thanks. I didn't think to grab my bag" replies Blaine since he always keeps a bag with a change and toiletries in the back of his car for when he sleeps at his friends', but they didn't thing to grab it before getting in Kurt's Navigator. Completely understandable given the situation, one would say.

"It's ok." Kurt's voice is as gentle as it can be, "Here" he says holding out a pair of sweatpants and a long-sleeved black shirt. "You can change while I'm downstairs waiting for the pizza guy and grabbing something to drink. Preferences?"

" A beer?"

" Blaine!" Kurt feigns annoyance, but he is actually glad to hear Blaine's attempt to joke. It's something.

" I tried." He says smiling and cocking his head to one side. "Ok then. Since my always diligent boyfriend wouldn't allow me to drawn my sorrows, water is fine."

'_Yes, it is something._' Kurt thinks.

* * *

They eat relatively in silence, except for a few comments about the ever handsome and hilarious Neil Patrick Harris (a rerun of the 5th season of How I met Your Mother is on). Kurt wants to talk, but he knows that if he does, if he tries to instigate a conversation about what happened at his house, Blaine will retreat into himself, put on a mask, smile, and say that everything is ok, so he doesn't. He waits. It's during the third episode in a row that Blaine finally plucks up the courage and the force to talk.

"I'm sorry, Kurt"

Kurt instinctively raises his head from where it was resting on Blaine's left shoulder to look at him. "No Blaine. You have nothing to be sorry for" he says with utter resolution and searching for those beautiful eyes that Blaine is now hiding by looking at his hands in his lap.

"I asked you to come. I put you in the position to be treated like that, to have to assist to that…..I'm so sorry." He says, almost pleadingly. He feels the need to justify his actions, the need to apologize. Kurt has to understand how sorry he feels.

" Bl-"

"I had asked my mom. I had her approval. I thought…I hoped it would be ok….I'm so sorry….I'm sorry you had to see me like that. I let him….I should have…I should have stood up for us."

" Blaine, look at me." Blaine doesn't, determined to avert Kurt's gaze. "Look at me" Kurt repeats, demands actually, and when his boyfriend's eyes are finally tore away from his lap to meet his, he adds, " You did. You did stand up for us."

" Not enough….not as much….Oh gosh….It's so humiliating ….I'm so ashamed…..of me…of them. Kurt-" _Kurt you need to understand!_

"Ok Blaine Warbler, that's really it. I'm sorry but I cannot stand your momentary imbecility any longer. Nothing of this is your fault. You have nothing- _nothing_- to be ashamed of. Unfortunately , the same cannot be said for your father, but you are not responsible for his actions and thoughts. Do-you-understand-me?"

"But-" Blaine tries. He really doesn't want to be left off the hook that easily.

"No, no buts."

Blaine sighs and turns his attention back to the screen. Deep inside, really deep, he knows Kurt is right, nonetheless, he cannot help but to feel responsible for what happened. He should have known better. He does know better, but-stupidly- he had left himself hope, hope that maybe, just maybe, things would go well, that his father would at least be nice to Kurt even if not that nice to actually acknowledge him as his boyfriend. But to practically kick him out? No, Blaine, hadn't thought for a second that could happen.

'_You idiot! After all he has been through, he didn't need this crap! It's your crap, not his!_'

Such train of thoughts is interrupted by Kurt's warm voice,

" Blaine, may I ask you something?"

" Always."

" When….when your father came close to me, you all but jumped in front of me. Like…like you were afraid he was going to hit me. Were you?" Kurt voice is quiet, but full of concern.

"I…I don't know."

He doesn't want to ask the next question. He really doesn't, but he has to.

"Has he ever hit you?"

And if asking was hard, well, waiting for the answer is harder. Fortunately, he doesn't have to wait too long.

"No!" Blaine bursts out almost immediately, and for a few precious seconds Kurt is infinitely relieved, as if a giant weight has just been lifted from his chest, but then he realizes that other words are being pronounced.

"I mean….not in the real sense of the word." _Oh hello weight! I missed you on my chest!_

"Not in the real sense?"

" Look Kurt, he is not…he is not a violent person. Just, sometimes, he can get a little bit aggressive. That's all." And here we go again, Blaine's eyes are impossible to be found. When the drawer on your left has become so interesting, Blaine?

"What do you mean by 'aggressive', Blaine?"

" Kurt. Can't we just watch the show, please?"

"No, answer my question." Kurt demands. He knows he probably sound too harsh, and he feels sorry, but he cannot let it go. He needs answers. He is staring at Blaine, unwaveringly.

"Can't you just let it go? Just for this time?" he sounds angry, but Kurt can't let it go. He has been letting it go for too long. He has done pretending nothing is wrong in his boyfriend's life.

" No. I can't, and you know that." His voice is still harsh, but his eyes are trying to convey all his affection and concern. It's a shame that Blaine can't actually benefit from them. That drawer really is interesting, isn't it?

"Listen, it's not like he is abusive or anything….Gosh, no! He would never hurt anyone." He pauses. _What to say? How? _

"It's just that when we fight…when we have arguments, he gets really angry, and…and he tends to…." _Why is it so hard to put it in words?_ _Maybe I should sing it. _He smiles internally at himself for the silly thought. _Just say it._

"He would grab me by my wrists or forearms, or would slap me…or push me around…."

"God, Blaine…"

"No Kurt, really, it's not as bad as I probably made it sound. Really. It's nothing. It's not like he seriously hurts me ….Actually it's just humiliating. The older I get, the more I feel ashamed when it happens, which is rarely, anyway. He always feels guilty afterwards. How do you think I got my new Xbox?" he says laughing.

Kurt shifts closer, taking Blaine's hand in his right hand and using the left one to gently pull his chin up, forcing Blaine to look at him, utter conviction in his -at the moment deep blue- eyes, "He shouldn't do that. He should never touch you, or be aggressive, or whatever you want to call it!". In a few days, if asked, Kurt wouldn't be able to explain how he managed to control his anger. Images of Mr. Anderson mistreating Blaine fill his head. _Seriously, being chased out of his school and having the crap beaten out of him for going to a dance with a boy wasn't enough? He has to be bullied even in his own home? Nobody should touch Blaine or talk to him with anything less that tenderness. Nobody. Let alone his father! _But he has to contain himself. Blaine doesn't need his outbursts now. He needs his understanding and his support.

"Are the arguments about you being gay?" he ask as softly as he can.

"Yes, and no. I mean….we argued before too….I wish me being gay were the only problem, but it isn't." Blaine says honestly, and he knows is choking up but cannot help it. " I've never…I've never been good enough for them, for either of them. And, of course, being a queer didn't help." He concludes bitterly.

"Blaine…."

" It's what it is, Kurt. How can your imperfect and disappointing son became even more imperfect and disappointing? Easy! By liking boys!" The disillusioned smile escaping his lips nearly kills Kurt.

"Imperfect? Disappointing? You are the model son! You are the most polite, well rounded and determinate person I've ever met! Your grades are excellent! You went in Italy with a scholarship for soccer at 14! And I'm gonna stop here 'cause the actual list of your merits and achievements is endless!"

" Not as endless at Cooper's one, though. You know….when I was offered that scholarship I was so happy….so proud! I mean, soccer is a serious thing in Italy. They don't give you the chance to trainee with one of the best teams of the country unless they think you are very good, outstanding even! I was so proud of myself. It was a dream of mine coming true. I ran home to tell my parents. I know they might have objections about me spending a whole summer so far away at such a young age, but I didn't care. There was the chance they would say no. I couldn't care less, really. All I wanted was a smile. Not big words like 'We are proud of you' or ' you will go far, son', not hugs or pats on the shoulder. I always knew they weren't that kind of parents, not for me at least. A smile. I really wanted them to smile to me, to give a signal that they knew how huge this thing was. That smile never came. They looked at me emotionlessly. A little bored, maybe? I don't know. I couldn't tell. Then my father asked me how much money I was going to need, and that was it. During my time there they called me just twice to criticize me about some frivolous details. I wasn't out back then. So, you see, my sexuality is not the problem. I am." He doesn't know how he managed to end that sentence. His voice painfully broken.

_Stop now, stop talking now, before starting to cry like a 5-year old. You cannot cry. People all around the world have much serious problems. You little spoiled kid!_

" Blaine, you are not a problem. Yeah, I will admit that you had been a huge problem of mine for the first months of our friendship, but that was just because I was ridiculously smitten, and everyone could tell except you!" Kurt bursts out smirking, hoping to make Blaine smile. And he succeeds as a smile as sweet as fleeting makes its appearance on Blaine's face. "Anyway," he continues, "I'm sure they were proud. At least your mom. She had to be. And she has always been nice to me"

"Oh Kurt, things are not always like they seem to be…." Kurt grimaces at that. It's true that Blaine' s mother had stood there passively during the ugly conversation with Mr. Anderson, but he really thought she liked him. _But she gave me cookies!_ He thinks.

"There is so much I don't talk about. I've tried sometimes, with Wes and David, but they don't understand. They can't. Maybe, just people who go through similar stuff can. I don't know… So I stopped, I stopped trying to make people understand, see."

" But I want to understand. I want to see even If I will never be able to get it completely. I wanna try. I want you to share with me this aspect of your life, not to shut me out."

Tears have started streaming down Blaine's face. He turns his head, the drawer deserving again his full attention.

"Hey, hey, don't do that. Don't look away. It's ok. Come here." Kurt says opening his arms, only Blaine doesn't seem eager to move, so Kurt gently grasps the nape of his neck and pulls his boyfriend towards him, closing his arms around him in a firm embrace, which Blaine resists for a few instants before letting himself go, before letting himself be hold, before letting himself cry. A door has been open. The night has been just too much, but Kurt is there for him, willing to listen, to understand. He is not shutting him up, like occasionally even his best friends have done, thinking he was just overreacting, supposing he just didn't appreciate enough his sweet mom and his caring father, never really listening to him, to his reason to feel how he felt. Kurt is there. He is not running away at the first sign of true weakness, he is not assuming things. He is there, willing to listen, to really listen.

* * *

**A/N What do you think?** **I' m afraid you might find it boring or too heavy, but I really wanted to approach determinate themes because, as you surely know, not all parents are Burt Hummel, and I'm not talking just about his attitude towards his son's sexuality. So, opinions? Thank you for reading! **


	4. Do you understand?

_A Magic Senior Year_

_Chapter 4 Do you understand?_

**A/N Hi Guys! Wow, it took a lot to update! I am sorry. My initial intention was to post a chapter every week, but it turned out to be a tall order. Consequentially, I will probably update every other week! ;)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Glee. I would never abuse Darren's hair like that! Seriously, it is against the UDHR. I am a law graduate. I know about this stuff!**

* * *

It' s not like Kurt has never experienced pain. A cruel fate had wanted him to make the acquaintance of the feared feeling at the young age of 8, and didn't stop there. No, it wanted Kurt to have to deal with bullies, homophobia, his dad's heart attack. It's consequentially safe to say that Kurt does know pain quite well. Being that so, why is it that what he is experiencing in this exact moment, holding a shaking and sobbing Blaine, feels so unfamiliar? It feels similar to pain, but it's different. It reminds him of a winter night of years ago, when he had run up the stairs, excited to ask his father's authorization to a field trip with his school, just to find him sitting on the edge of a bed that had became too big in the last months, looking at the pale blue pajamas in his hands with confused Brittany-like eyes, like he didn't know what he was supposed to do, or even if he was supposed to do something. He had stopped at the edge of the stairs, desperate to do something for his daddy, who looked so sad, so lost. He had wanted to help, but he didn't know how. It's this childhood reminiscence that makes Kurt realize: it feels different because the two feeling - although having common origins- are different. This time, exactly like that night, Kurt isn't sad because something bad had happened to him, or could happen, because of what he has lost, or could lose. This time the ache in his chest isn't due to loss or grieve. It is, instead, a direct reflection of someone's else pain. Empathy? Yes, but not only. There is more to that. Empathy makes you feel sorry for other people troubles, doesn't rip your heart in miniscule parts. This is what seeing Blaine hurting does to Kurt. He had never though he could be so affected by somebody else's feelings, yet there he is, feeling like his ripped heart can't take it anymore, wanting nothing more than erase every trace of pain and sorrow from his boyfriend's face and heart. Unfortunately, exactly like during that winter night, he doesn't know how. All he can do is holding tighter.

Up until now, Blaine has never cried in front of Kurt, of in front of anyone who is not David. People don't expect that from him. Those who knew him before Dalton might expect him to run away. Everyone else expects him to get back to his feet in a convenient time, singing top 40s, smiling and pronouncing words of wisdom. He feels ashamed, as though he is committing some serious felony.

'_Sorry Kurt, I know I'm supposed to be stronger than this, am not I?' _he asks himself.

"It's ok, honey. Cry. Cry it out. I'm here" It's Kurt's whispered answer to the unasked question, and Blaine does cry everything out, until his head and his throat hurt and all he can do is to rest his head on his boyfriend's chest, to listen to his heartbeat, letting it lull him to sleep.

* * *

It's almost 1 o'clock when Burt wakes up needing to go to the bathroom. As if having to get up in the middle of the night it's not bad enough, passing by the guestroom he cannot not notice that a) the door is open, b) its supposed occupant is missing, c) the bed is still made. Let's be clear about something. It's not like he fools himself that as long as he doesn't let the two boys spend the night in the same room, they will not have sex. He wishes it could be that simple! (Not that he wants Kurt to never have sex, but, you know….for his 30th birthday…). It's rather a matter of principles, rules, respect and a great deal of inevitable fatherly concern. He walks to Kurt room intentioned to call the boys attention to the fact that it's late and Blaine should head to bed, his bed, in his room. He is about to knock on the door when the sobbing reaches his ear, making him listen closely. It's Blaine. Blaine is crying. Kurt is whispering words he can't catch. He goes back to his room, well aware that he has done sleeping for the night.

The next morning he finds Kurt in the kitchen, making breakfast. Blaine is nowhere to be seen as well as Finn, but while the latter never gets up before 11 in the weekends, Blaine is usually a morning person.

"Morning dad!" Greets a surprisingly cheerful Kurt.

_Like you could fool me…_

"Kurt, can I talk to you?"

"Ok, I know what this is about. Listen, I'm sorry. We didn't mean to break any rule. I assure you-"

"Kurt, relax. I know. I heard him crying his heart out" he says, his eyes searching Kurt's.

"Oh, you did."

"Yes, I did. Now, will you please tell me what the hell happened last night to make that boy crying like that?" His legitimate question comes out harsher than intended.

_Where to start? Oh dad, there is so much to say. No, actually there isn't._ There isn't because what they confide to each other - as the verb 'confide' in itself indicates- is not to be shared. He is not going to tell anyone what Blaine has said to him in the privacy of their bedroom.

_My, my bedroom. Not ours bedroom!_

What happened at his house though…well, that is a fact that his father has to know, so Kurt tells him. His eyes never leaving the man's face, studying its expressions.

Once he is done telling, minutes pass by in an heavy silence. Eventually, Burt decides is his turn to talk.

"I see. So, I take it his father is not accepting, and his mother is…what? A closeted accepting?"

Kurt can't hold back a smile, "Well, I don't know about that…...but….yeah, it's safe to say that Blaine doesn't have his family support, in regard to many aspects of his life, not just his sexuality. Oh dad, so many things are wrong. I wish I could tell you more…." His tone wistful, his gaze something between lost and angry.

"Mmm….." Burt seems to be considering something, " is he still sleeping?"

"Yes, he was exhausted. I will drove him home later. Early enough to let him get to Dalton in daylight. I don't like when he drives there in the dark." He says putting on a frown that make his father smile.

" You are a good kid, Kurt. You both are. Make sure he knows that."

There is something in his father's tone. Kurt can't quite put a finger on it. All he knows is that he feels profoundly touched by it.

"I will…." He says smiling.

_Yes. Yes, I will._

"Good." He smiles back before turning to walk away. He is about to leave the kitchen when he hears Kurt calling after him.

"Dad?"

"Yes?" He answers turning around.

"Thank you."

And Burt knows what Kurt is thanking him for. He shouldn't thank him for doing exactly what any parent is supposed to do, and the fact that he does because, well, because he has seen how things can be different, wrong, breaks his heart. In spite of this, he manages to smile, "Next time I find him in your bedroom after midnight, you can say the last goodbye to your car, your phone and your debit card." He says as menacingly as he can.

* * *

**-David to Kurt 11.14**

**So, my never forgotten short-term Warbler, did the Cullen, ops….Anderson family scared you to death? ;D**

**-Kurt to David 11.17**

**Have you just compared my boyfriend to a poorly written vampire?**

" Who's there?" Blaine asks from his side of the couch.

" Your other boyfriend" Kurt answers in a sassy tone.

**-David to Kurt 11.21**

**Well, it's not my fault if there is no Warbler who doesn't know how insanely attracted to your neck your boyfriend is ;)**

**-Kurt to David** **11.24**

**You will never let it go, will you?**

**-David to Kurt 11.28**

**Nope. That's what ex Glee club fellows are for! So, how did it go?**

**-Kurt to David 11.34**

**Let's say I really got the impression Mr. Cullen, ops, Anderson, wanted my blood. Fortunately, he eventually settled for kicking me out of his house.**

**-David to Kurt 11.36**

**Sorry, Kurt. That sucks. Where is he now? Is he relatively ok?**

**-Kurt to David 11.38**

**Yes, relatively. He's here. He came home with me last night.**

**-Wes to Blaine 11.25**

**So, did my favorite lovebirds enjoyed the party?**

**-Blaine to Wes 11.29**

**They never got to join it. Flew against a window. This particular lovebird's fault. He seems to keep flying against windows, hitting his head against the glass over and over.**

"Who is _there?" _asks Kurt curiously, raising his head from a pillow.

" My other boyfriend's boyfriends" replies Blaine with the most natural tone and one of his 128 charming smiles.

" Wow. Are their thoughts in sync or what?"

Blaine just grins, which, in turn, makes Kurt grin.

**-Wes to Blaine 11.32**

**I take it it didn't go that well.** ** Ps. Warbler Blaine, you seriously have to work on your metaphors.**

**-Blaine to Wes 11.39**

**;) Well…I don't know…..having your boyfriend kicked out of your house by your homophobic father isn't how the meet the parents thing is supposed to go, right?**

**-Wes to Blaine 11.41**

**Sorry, man. Where are you?**

**-Blaine to Wes 11.43**

**Kurt's. He just made me chocolate chip pancakes for breakfast. In Kurt's culinary language: You're a mess this morning. Here, I love you.**

**-Wes to Blaine 11.45**

**You guys are too cute to live….:)**

Blaine just looks up at his boyfriend and smiles.

**-David to Wes 11.42 **

**Shit, man!**

**-Wes to David 11.46**

**Yeah, I know…. Ps. The current events are no excuse for that kind of language Warbler David! ;)**

**-David to Wes 11.48**

**Yes, they are. What do we do know?**

**-Wes to David 11.50**

**What do you mean?**

**-David to Wes 11.52**

**Wes? Hello? We have to cheer our boy up!**

**-Wes to David 11.54**

**Well, Kurt made him chocolate chip pancakes for breakfast…..**

**-David to Wes 11.56**

**Shit! He really must be a train wreck this morning! We need to put our best efforts in the COLWU Operation!**

**-Wes to David 11.59**

**COLWU?**

**-David to Wes 12.00**

**Cheer Our Lead Warbler Up **

**-Wes to David 12.01**

**You scare me.**

" This sudden silence from both of them scares me…"

"Me too, with those two you never know…."

**-David to Wes 12.15**

**Eureka!**

**-Wes to David 12.17**

**I'm not sure I wanna know….**

**-David to Blaine, Finn, Jeff, Kurt, Mercedes, Nick, Puck, Rachel, Thad, Santana, Tina 12.23**

**Next Friday. 8 o'clock. The Event. The first Warbler-New Directions party. My place! Bring yourself, your significant other ( or others) and booze! Ps. Ask Kurt for directions.**

**-Wes to David 12.25**

**Oh, I knew it…:/ **

Blaine and Kurt are just about to kiss when their phones buzz again. An horrified look appears on Kurt's face while he puts his phone down. Blaine looks at him grinning.

" I knew they were orchestrating something evil!

" Come on! Don't look so afraid! It's gonna be fun!"

" Yeah….don't you know every horror movie starts with those exact words?"

Blaine just kicks him in the ankle with his socked foot and grins.

* * *

Burt Hummel doesn't take days off. He simply doesn't. Today, though, he has something important to do. Is it the right thing to do? Is he overstepping? He doesn't know. He had spent the all Sunday and part of last night questioning his intentions. Eventually, he had came to the conclusion that it didn't matter. He just had to do it, wise choice or not. That's the reason why on Monday morning, instead of being at the garage, he is driving to Westerville, destination Saint Anns Hospital.

" May I help you, sir?" Asks the young and smiley receptionist.

" Yes, yes. I am looking for Dr. Roger Anderson."

"Are you a patient of his? What's your name, sir?"

" Ah, no. I am not a patient. Our sons are friends, and I just need to talk to him about something…"

"Oh I see." Then, like she has suddenly realized something, "Is Blaine ok?"

"Yeah, he is! No need to worry" Burt says with a smile, having noticed her genuine concern.

She smiles, "Glad to hear that. In this case, though, I have to inform you that Dr. Anderson is a really busy surgeon. He usually receive people only on appointment."

" I perfectly understand, but it's really important, and I am willing to wait. Could you just let him know that Burt Hummel is here and would like to talk to him, please?"

"Ok. Wait. I'm gonna call him." She says gently before reaching for the phone. It takes less than a minute. "He will meet you in half an hour in his office. North building. Third Floor."

"Thank you" He smiles sincerely to her.

" You' re welcome, sir. I just hope everything is ok. Blaine is such a lovely boy!"

Burt suddenly feels like rolling his eyes in a Kurt-like way. _Is there a woman that kid doesn't manage to charm? _He asks himself.

"Yes, he is, and… As I said, don't worry! He is perfectly fine. Thank you again!"

Surprisingly, it takes Burt only 10 minutes to find Dr. Anderson's office, which means he has enough time to take a coffee from one of the machines in the floor and relax before meeting the man who had practically kicked his son out of his house and made Blaine cry his eyes out. The sound of those sobs still fresh in his mind.

It is 11.30 when a nurse approaches him. "Mr. Hummel? Dr. Anderson is ready to receive you. Please, follow me."

She leads him to the office, stopping in front of the door and gesturing for him to step inside.

" Mr. Hummel, please come in." Dr. Anderson greets, standing from behind his desk, and Burt cannot help but to notice how he is way taller than Blaine.

"Good to finally meet you, Dr. Anderson".

"My pleasure". The two men exchange a quick handshake. "Please, have a sit."

" Thank you. I'm sorry for interrupting your work-"

He is immediately cut off, "It's fine, Mr. Hummel. I don't have any surgery scheduled for this morning. However, I cannot deny to be surprised. To what do I own the pleasure?"

"I am here to talk about our sons." He answers holding his interlocutor's inquisitive gaze.

" What about them?" Dr. Anderson asks with a surprised tone, but gently.

_What about them? seriously?_

"Dr. Anderson, with all due respect, you cannot expect me not to be concerned about what happened last Friday night. Now, I am sure things went out of control, and everyone said things they didn't mean…"

"Oh no, Mr. Hummel, I meant exactly what I said, and frankly I don't see what the problem is. A private party was taking place, and your son simply wasn't supposed to be there, so I asked him to leave. That's all. I'm sorry if he took offence." He pronounces his words calmly and clearly as though his talking to one of his patients, explaining some medical stuff.

_Wasn't supposed? Took offence?_

"He was there because Blaine had invited him. He-"

He is cut off again, "Well, Blaine shouldn't have. I'm sorry for any trouble this caused to you or your family. It won't happen again. Is there something else you want to talk about or-"

This time is Burt to cut him off, "Of course there is! I haven't even started yet, and you know that. What I would like to know is why Blaine wasn't supposed to invite Kurt." Burt feels like he is already losing his temper.

"Ok, Mr. Hummel. Let's not waste my time or yours. I will be blunt with you. I don't approve of their friendship. I don't think it's healthy. Frankly, the way my son behaved last Friday proves how it is affecting him negatively." His blue eyes steady on Burt's, as thought challenging him to confute his explanation.

"And I will be blunt with you, Dr. Anderson. What you don't approve of is their _relationship_, the fact that they are boyfriends. Listen, I have been there. I understand that it can be hard and confusing. You and I come from the some generation. We have been raised in a certain way, have been told to believe in determinate things. That's why realizing your son is gay can be difficult, but-"

"I will stop you right there, Mr. Hummel. Not that I have to explain myself to you, but I want to make clear that I have absolutely no problem with gay people. I know it's not their fault they were born that way, like it's not someone's fault to be born with a heart condition."

Burt cannot believe his ears. He is trying to be understanding. He wants to be understanding because _he has_ been there, but….

_seriously?_

"Are you comparing being gay to being sick?" He is not screaming, but his voice is undeniably louder than before, shaken.

The man in front of him, however, doesn't lose his composure, "No, I'm not. I'm just saying that it's not how it's supposed to be. However, I respect anyone's right to live their lives, as long they respect the shared values of our society, act with discretion and don't ask for things they have no right to." His gaze unwavering. His tone so, so, clinical. It's disturbing.

"Oh God. You sound like a Republican manifesto. It's ours sons we are talking about! Do you realize it?"

"No, Mr. Hummel. See, this is where you are wrong. It's _your_ son we are talking about. And, as I said, it's not his fault he was born that way-"

"Blaine is gay too."

"No, Blaine isn't like him... he just isn't. You know that. Damn it, whoever has eyes knows that!"

Burt knows well what Dr. Anderson is- not so subtly- referring to. It's the reason why Kurt has been bullied all his life. Long before hitting puberty. Long before coming out. Blaine is undeniably different in that aspect, but that doesn't make him any less gay. Burt knows that much. He had left stereotypes behind him a long time ago. However, he can understand how maybe Blaine's persona itself has given his father less time to come to terms with his son's sexuality. In all honesty, Burt had had years. That night in the basement, he had been ready. He had known how he felt. He had known what to say. Dr. Anderson instead? Probably the words "I am gay" had been the last words he expected to hear from his son. Probably he wasn't ready to hear them. Probably he still isn't (not that it is something you have to be ready for. He now knows that. He hopes the new generations know that,too.)

_He probably just needs more time. Try to make him understand. Breathe. _

"Whoever has eyes sees how in love with my son he is! Denying the truth won't do any good, Dr Anderson." His tone harsher than intended, but, boy, it's hard to control yourself when the person in front of you looks and sounds so detached.

"I am not denying anything. Mr. Hummel, you seem to be a very good father. You clearly care for your son, but Blaine is not like him. Your son can't help who he is. Blaine, however, was-not-born-that-way. He is not like your son. He is confused. That's all. Kids get confused, especially nowadays with all these pop stars, social networks, TV shows, etc. They make money using the youngsters' curiosity. It's curiosity that makes kids want to experiment new things. Experimenting though can be dangerous and often brings nothing but confusion. Blaine is a curious kid. Has always been. Hence his confusion."

_What the hell? A talking homophobic pamphlet! Breath, breath Hummel._

"With all due respect Mr. Anderson, I don't think a confused boy stays in a relationship with another boy for months. I really understand this is being hard for you-" He doesn't manage to finish his sentence. How surprisingly!

"Listen Mr. Hummel, I appreciate your concern, but I know my son. He was going through a rough period. He was confused, but he would have found his way soon. I know he would have. Unfortunately your son came along and….and…. seduced him in this, in this _relationship_ they have."

_Seduced? Seduced?_

"Seduced?"

"Yes, seduced. Let's be brutally honest, shall we? Blaine is weak and naïve. An easy target for sneaky cuties with loose morals."

_Don't punch him. Don't punch. Don't move your hands. Don't move at_ _all._

"That's enough! I won't let you talk like that about my son! Or yours! It's clear you know absolutely nothing about them! They are both great kids, good hearted and stronger than anyone would expect. You-"

"Blaine has many qualities, but he is not a strong person. If he were, he wouldn't be completely at the mercy of your _so perfect son_." The clinical tone abandoned in favor of a mockery one. Burt cannot decide which one is worst. "Hell!" Dr. Anderson continues, "I had been told he has even considered leaving Dalton just to oblige your son's whishes! Unbelievable!"

"Kurt. He has a name! Kurt!" Burt bursts out. He is so close to completely lose it.

The same is true for Roger Anderson. He can't control himself anymore! _That boy is basically ruining their family!_ "Yes, he has a name. He also seems to have a pretty face and a lot of convincing '_arguments_' to make Blaine do whatever he wants, but I'll tell you something Mr. Hummel. This madness isn't going to last. I will do whatever is in my power to make Blaine find his way again. He has a great future ahead of him. I won't let him throw it away. I am his father. I have to assure his well being. I can easily see how a boy like _Kurt_

Burt now regrets his previous outburst. He absolutely hate the tone in which his son's name his being pronounced.

" can manipulate a boy like Blaine, making him believe he wants things that he actually doesn't want. We both have been teenage boys, Mr. Hummel. The things we wouldn't have done for some pretty faces! But soon enough Blaine will realize that whatever it is he is enjoying so much in this relationship with that…. deceiving boy of yours isn't worth it! He will realize that what he really wants he is a normal life, a career, a family. I'll make sure of it, Mr. Hummel. It is my job as his father, and if you do really care about your son, you will tell him to stay the hell away from Blaine! The sooner, the better. For everyone."

No words can describe exactly the sickness Burt feels rise in him at Dr. Anderson's speech. He doesn't know if he is more disturbed by the opinion Dr. Anderson has of his own son, or by what he has said about Kurt. What he knows is that if the man in front of him weren't Blaine's father, he would have punched the hell out of him for only thinking about his Kurt in those terms, but _he is_ Blaine's father. He cannot do that to Blaine. Besides, his son has taught him better. He won't stoop so low. Not with his hands. Not with his words.

" I am sorry, Mr. Anderson. I am truly sorry for you. You are so blinded by your own prejudices that I won't even try to reply to the horrible things you just said. I won't stoop so low. But you have to know that I will never keep Kurt or the rest of my family away from Blaine. We cherish him too much to let him go. He is a smart kid with a heart of gold, and a day he will have it all, a family, a career, a _norma_l life. He deserves it. Truth be told? I hope he will have it with Kurt. Despite what you believe, what they share is special. I am really glad he is not here. I would never want for him to have to listen to your hateful words. Yes, you are his father, but seem to fail in understand what a father job is. You should love him for who he is, and supporting him. I just can hope you realize soon that you are driving him away. A day you will regret it."

"I certainly do not need parenting advice from you, Mr. Hummel. I think we are done here." The clinical tone back. Eyes giving nothing away. He looks completely untouched by Burt's words.

"Yes, we definitively are. Have a good day Dr. Anderson." Says Burt standing and walking towards the door. Fist still clenched.

* * *

Isn't it ironic that a cardiologist has just increased of a 200% his probabilities to have a second heart attack? God, he despises the man! _How…how….what…._ He isn't even able to come up with a coherent thought. All he can do is driving, but not back home. He is driving to Dalton.

It' almost 1 o'clock when he gets to the prestigious school. He cannot help but to wish Kurt was still a student there. Surely, to pay for another year would have been extremely difficult. He probably would have had to take out a bank loan, but he wouldn't have cared the least. How could he? Is there something more important that to know that your son is safe? Not harassed in any way? He knows Kurt is happier at McKinley, but truth be told? He himself was happier when he was at Dalton. He knew his son was protected there, that the adults cared. What the adults in McKinley have ever done to protect Kurt and the other kids? He is sure he doesn't even know the half of what really went on last year, but what he got to knew was enough. That school is not a safe place. Probably, it will never be. How can it if teachers, administrators, and counselors actually don't give a shit?! His train of thoughts is interrupted by the view of a group of boys coming out from the front entrance. It's probably still lunch break. He approaches them, asking if they know Blaine and could bring him out. One of the kids runs inside to get him. After a few minutes Burt sees Blaine running towards him.

"Mr. Hummel! Is he ok? Something wrong? Is-"

"Blaine, chill! Kurt is ok. I'm sorry I scared you. I seem to do it a lot today." He chuckles. Blaine looks confused. "I'm actually here to see you"

'_I am here to see you'. This scene sounds familiar…..Oh gosh….switch the roles….Oh crap! I know what this is about…oh please….no another sex talk…better to start with a strong defense!_

"Oh sure, Mr. Hummel, but first let me tell you that I'm sorry. I didn't mean to break any rule-"

"Whoa, whoa. Wait. What's wrong with you kids? Have you prepared matched versions for anytime I say I want to talk to you? I am not the police!" His tone is serious, but he is actually amused.

_Yeah, but you do have a gun_!

" Oh, well, no…" ( No, they didn't. It's not like there is a dedicated file in their laptops. 8 meticulously arranged versions for 8 kinds of situation.)

"Listen kid, I'm here. I'm here…." And suddenly he doesn't know what to say. He knows why he is there, but at the same time he doesn't.

_Is Mr. Hummel nervous? He seems nervous! Crap! This is totally about sex! _

" He didn't smile" He eventually says.

" What?" Asks Blaine, looking now even more confused than before.

"He didn't smile anymore. He had stopped smiling around the end of sophomore year. And….and…it seemed like he had no intention to smile again….Yeah, he smiled for a while after I woke up from my coma, but you know…it was the 'happy you didn't die' smile….not a real smile. A smile of relief, not of happiness. Then, a day, he comes home and he is grinning like an idiot. 'What's up?' I ask, and he simply says he had a good day. Later in the evening he confesses he visited another school for a glee club thing and met a new friend. '_Friend_'. I remember thinking it took a year to call Mercedes a friend, and not just a classmate… '_New friend'_ he said, and like that my Kurt was back, he was smiling again. And he kept smiling despite all the crap he was going through. I will never forget that, Blaine….You…you brought his smile back. That's the day you came into our lives and changed them, for the better, even if we didn't realize it yet. Maybe Kurt did." He stops to have a good look at Blaine, who seems unable to pronounce a single word. He is staring at Burt with eyes wider than usual. He seems to be in some kind of a shock. Burt is a little bit worried, but keeps going, "Of course, I'm not saying I didn't want to kick your ass when I found you and your hangover in my teenage son's bed…"

"Oh…I…" Blaine's eyes are now on the floor.

" And then again when I found out about the _experimenting thing_ just to see you again in my garage a few days later…."

"Oh, I'm so…" his eyes still averting Burt's, as they had done that day for most of the time spent in the garage.

"Shh…..don't apologize again." Burt admonishes softly.

Blaine smiles, and feeling a little bit more at ease, tears his eyes away from his shoes to look at Burt, "Well, I suppose that after those events, ambushing you in your work place, asking you to talk to Kurt about sex didn't exact help my case." He cannot help but to blush.

Burt laughs, " Ah kid, that was a hell of a conversation! I almost decided to go cleaning my gun! Seriously, what did you expect? No….the truth is that you weren't overstepping. I know what I said back then, but I did just because I felt so surprised, flustered, and-frankly- quite intimidated by your spirit, kid. It took balls to do what you did…

Burt notices Blaine's surprised reaction at a revelation he clearly didn't expect.

"….and… then and there I knew. I knew that you cared. How many 17years old would have put themselves in that incredibly uncomfortable position? Expose themselves like that? Let alone how many, instead, would have thought about how to use Kurt's ignorance in the matter to their advantages…"

Both grimace at those words.

"Your concern was so genuine. That's the day when I knew you truly cared"

"I did, and I still do." Tenderness and conviction almost tangible in his tone and his eyes.

"I know" Burt smiles, because _he does_ know, "and he cares about you, but you already know that. What I'm not sure you know, and I'm here to tell you, is that he is not the only one in our family. Carole cares about you, a lot. Finn cares. I care, Blaine."

That's the moment. Those are the words. Burt sees something indefinable happen in Blaine's eyes.

_Happen? Can something happen in someone's eyes? _Well, apparently it can because it is happening right in front of him.

He continues, "I want you to listen, carefully, ok?"

Blaine just nods. Cannot do anything else.

"I am here to tell you that- no matter what- you are a part of our family now. You have been since the day Kurt came home smiling, just we didn't know it yet. And once you are in, there is no way out.

_I don't want a way out. _Blaine's mind screams.

" I need you to understand what _no matter what_ means. It means that in my heart I hope you and Kurt will grew up together and never, never…you know….but you both are so young….but I want you to know that no matter what happens between you and Kurt, you will always have me and Carole. You will always have a place to go, people who care to talk to. Carole and I will always be there for you and not only because you have been there for Kurt when he needed it the most, but because you are a great kid, Blaine. You have a big heart. Such a sense of what is right and what it isn't, such an attention for other people feelings that sometimes I'm scared people will take advantage of that, that stubborn of my son included." Burt says the last words with a smile. There is no smile in Blaine's face though. He is averting his eyes again.

"Blaine, do you understand what I am saying here?" Burt asks in a soft but firm tone.

_Yes. No. Yes. No?_

Does Blaine understand? It's hard to say. He heard the words and understood them. It is English. Of course he did. His mind got the way Mr. Hummel connected them in the sentences he pronounced. He understood them grammatically. But…but…did he really understand their real meaning? Is it possible that a person he has known for less than a year meant what he seemed to be meaning? No, it is not possible…but…but then Blaine's mind goes back to the summer dinners with the Hudmel family, to the times ha has sat with Burt and Finn on their couch to watch a game, to the kind smile Carole gives him every time she hands him his plate of food. And he knows….He knows it is possible.

"Yes. Yes, I understand. Thank you." He says, looking Burt straight in the eye. He wants to say so much more, but he can't. There are no other words in his mind. Just two, so he repeats them, hoping to convey the feeling behind them, "Thank you."

Burt takes in the kid's watery eyes and choked voice. He kinda wants to hug him, but refrains. Instead, he settles for patting him on the shoulder , "Sure, kid. Now go back to class. I don't want you to be late."

"Yes, sir. Thank you." He smiles and turns toward the door. He stops when he hears Burt calling after him.

"Blaine?"

"Yes?" He says turning over and cocking his head to one side.  
"You are family, but you still sleep in the guest room? Understood?" He asks softly menacingly.

Blaine chuckles, "Yes, sir. Understood"

"Good". Burt walks away, a serene smile on his lips.

* * *

**A/N Hope you enjoyed the reading. This chapter was particularly difficult since there is a lot of Burt, and Burt is just too awesome! It's really hard to make him justice. **

**Being this my first fanfiction, your opinions are really important to me! **


	5. I'm yours

_A Magic Senior Year_

_Chapter 5 I'm yours_

**A/N Guys! I'm so sorry for updating so late, but I have been having some trouble with my eyes, which made sitting in front of a computer physically impossible. I hope you enjoy this chapter.**

**Have you seen the first two episodes? I don't want to say that much…but…they left me…. perplexed….We'll see how things evolve. For now, I'm just happy there are dressing Blaine better! **

**Links for the songs in this chapter are in the final note. My advice? Listen to them. Especially the last one. **

**Disclaimer: Still not owning Glee.**

* * *

"Yes, over there" says David to a Blaine awkwardly moving a big chair across the room.

"Why am I doing all the work while you are" Blaine lets go of the chair to peek over his friend's shoulder, "playing Farmville?" he asks incredulously.

"No, I'm not playing Farmville." ( Yes, he is.) "But to answer your question, 'cause I already put the genial idea and a parents-free house. It's only fair you give your contribution now."

" Fine." Blaine replies with a Kurt-like roll of eyes that surprises even him.

_Since when have I started doing that?_

"Where is Wes though?" he eventually asks.

"Picking Kesy up"

" I cannot believe he took her back."

"You know how it is. Wes acts all dictatorially when in the Warblers room with is gavel in hand, but when he comes to women….well, let's just say that he is not the one who holds the gavel."

"Dav!"

"What? It is painfully true!"

"Well…yeah….but it's not nice all the same."

"Whatever….So, Blainers, you think I would have some chance with that Quinn girl?"

"I don't know….but you'd better know that Thad and Nick have been arguing the all week over who gets to hit on her. They wanted me to decide, which of course I didn't, so you're gonna have competition."

"Oh no, it's ok. I will have more fun just watching them making themselves ridiculous!"

"You're evil." Blaine simply states crossing his arms over his chest and shaking his head.

"Old news, old news…" David simply comments waving his hand dismissively.

* * *

"Hey, you are here!" Blaine almost yells running towards Kurt and Finn who have just entered the house.

"Sorry, I would have arrived earlier, but someone seemed unable to depart themselves from the TV. Right, Finn?" Kurt asks rhetorically directing his trademark bitch stare to his brother.

"Hey! Don't look at me like that! I was going to achieve my Halo record! I couldn't pause the game!" Finn replies. His face showing his confusion. He really can't understand how his brother doesn't get what a big deal that was!

"See what do I have to endure?" Kurt asks looking back at Blaine and sighing softly.

Blaine just smiles to both of them, "Come on. Come on. Let's join the others in the living room. Finn, you'd better find Rachel immediately. She has already…well…she is already…Rachel."

"Oh" And with that Finn is gone. Blaine takes Kurt's hand to lead him to the leaving room. That was the intention, but Kurt tugs him back.

"Wait." Kurt sounds so serious that Blaine worries something is wrong.

"What?" He asks turning around to look at him.

"Before we join the party, Blaine, please, renew your promise."

Blaine's eyes wide. He is glad nothing is wrong, but….

"Seriously? Again? You made me recite it every night on the phone for the last five days! You post it on my wall and tagged anyone so that they could be witnesses! You gave me a printed and plastered copy to hang up on my closet door!"

"Yes, yes, yes. I did all of that and I would do it again. So, please."

"It's not funny. I had a very hard week afterwards. It was our first argument…"

"Exactly. So, please, do as I am asking." He asks with a soft smile.

So Blaine does as he is asked, reciting his promise with an annoyed tone but a smile on his lips that he doesn't manage to hold back. "I, Blaine Anderson Warbler, promise on my love for Pink and Kate Perry and my adoration for my impossibly gorgeous boyfriend that I will not- under any circumstance- take part in any game potentially involving any form of physical contact. I will also not indulge in any activity with the following New Directions members: Rachel, Santana, Brittany, Puck, nor will I have more than two drinks. Should I fail in keep any part of this promise, I will accept any punishment considered appropriate by my insanely wonderful boyfriend."

"Good. Let's join the party."

"Kurt"

"Yes?"

"You don't really think Santana and Brittany would propose me a threesome, do you?"

"Blaine, you don't really want me to answer this, do you?

"Gotcha….what about Puck? He can be a little bit….crude, but I thought he liked me."

"That's exactly the problem. He sincerely likes you, which worries me. A drunk Puck can easily drive you to the dark side! You are too nice to just say, 'No, sorry, I'm one of the good guys."

At first it seems like Blaine is going to reply to that, but then he just laughs, and Kurt cannot help but to think how he loves that sound.

* * *

"Wow! That's a lot of people!" Kurt exclaims as soon as they enter the room arranged for the party.

"Do not act so surprised! Contrary to popular belief, we Warblers have a life outside of Dalton!"

Kurt raises an eyebrow at him.

"Ok, maybe we don't actually have a life, but somehow we manage to have social interactions. Now, if you'll excuse me, we have prepared a little welcome number." Blaine says with charming smile number 4, before turning around.

"Guys, ready?"

He moves towards a couch where Brittany is talking to Tina, and hugging her as though he just found himself waking up next to her starts singing:

_There's a stranger in my bed  
There's a pounding in my head  
Glitter all over the room  
Pink flamingos in the pool_

_I smell like a minibar_  
_DJ's passed out in the yard_  
_Barbies on the barbeque_  
_This a hickey or a bruise?_

"Definitely a hickey!" Matthias shouts pretending to peek under Kurt's collar, which earns him a scoff by said boy.

_'They will never let it go!' _Kurt thinks, and as much as he would like to put on a frown, he cannot help but to smile.

_Pictures of last night  
Ended up online  
I'm screwed  
Oh well  
It's a blacked out blur  
But I'm pretty sure it ruled  
_

_Damn!_

The Warblers move all around the room, inviting their girlfriends, friends, cousins, New Directions members to join them.

_Last Friday night  
Yeah we danced on tabletops  
And we took too many shots  
Think we kissed but I forgot  
_  
_Last Friday night  
Yeah we maxed our credit cards  
And got kicked out of the bar  
So we hit the boulevard_

Last Friday night  
We went streaking in the park  
Skinny dipping in the dark  
Then had a ménage à trios (Pronouncing those words_, _Blaine looks at Santana and Brittany and then winks at Kurt, who shakes his head laughing.)

_Last Friday night  
Yeah I think we broke the law  
Always say we're gonna stop-op  
Whoa-oh-oah_

This Friday night  
Do it all again

_This Friday night  
Do it all again  
_

Blaine has long started singing around Kurt.

_Trying to connect the dots_  
_Don't know what to tell my boss_  
_Think the city towed my car_  
_Chandelier is on the floor_

_Ripped my favorite party dress_  
_Warrant's out for my arrest_  
_I think I need a ginger ale_  
_That was such an epic fail_

_Pictures of last night_  
_Ended up online_

_I'm screwed_  
_Oh well  
It's a blacked out blur  
But I'm pretty sure it ruled_

Damn!

Now everyone is dancing around and joining the choir. Kurt and Blaine are spinning around, holding hands. Completely carefree.

_Last Friday night_  
_Yeah we danced on tabletops_  
_And we took too many shots_  
_Think we kissed but I forgot_

_Last Friday night_  
_Yeah we maxed our credit cards_  
_And got kicked out of the bar_  
_So we hit the boulevard_

Last Friday night  
We went streaking in the park  
Skinny dipping in the dark  
Then had a ménage à trois

_Last Friday night_  
_Yeah I think we broke the law_  
_Always say we're gonna stop-op_  
_Whoa-oh-oah_

_This Friday night_

_Do it all again_

_This Friday night  
Do it all again  
T.G.I.F.  
T.G.I.F.  
T.G.I.F.  
T.G.I.F.  
T.G.I.F.  
T.G.I.F._

_Last Friday night_  
_Yeah we danced on table tops_  
_And we took too many shots_  
_Think we kissed but I forgot_

_Last Friday night_  
_Yeah we maxed our credit cards_  
_And got kicked out of the bar_  
_So we hit the boulevard_

_Last Friday night_  
_We went streaking in the park_  
_Skinny dipping in the dark_  
_Then had a ménàge à trois_

_Last Friday night_  
_Yeah I think we broke the law_  
_Always say we're gonna stop-op_  
_Oh-whoa-oh_

_This Friday night_  
_Do it all again_

"Well guys, I declare the first Warblers- New Directions party officially started!" David shouts, receiving a choir of "Yeah" as an answer!

* * *

Hours go by and nothing can stop the fun everyone is having. Dancing, singing, drinking. Being young sometimes is simply so good.

Mika is on and Kurt grabs Mercedes' hand to sing and dance with her.

_You think you're better, you're better than me  
You blow me off as history  
To avoid conversation you're ignoring me_

_When you've had enough and you need somebody to know_  
_When you're looking tough but you need a way to let it go_  
_Come on now, what's a boy s'posed to do_  
_When I can't seem to leave you alone_  
_Touching me touching you_

_I wanna be your brother, wanna be your father too_  
_Never make you run for cover even if they want us to_  
_I wanna be your sister, wanna be your mother too_  
_I wanna be wanna be_  
_Whatever else that touches you_  
_Whatever else that touches you_  
_Whatever else that touches you_

_Soon _enougheveryone has stop dancing and is just watching Kurt and Mercedes taking the floor dance. Dancing and flirting with each other.

_If you're ever losing, losing your way  
just stop and listen to the things that they say  
To avoid confrontation  
You walk away_

_Growing up when I need to compromise_  
_When I've had enough 20 years and I realize_  
_Come on now, what's a boy s'posed to do_

'How does Kurt sound so sexy just singing that line?' Everyone thinks

_When I can't seem to leave you alone  
Touching me touching you_

_I wanna be your brother, wanna be your father too_  
_Never make you run for cover even if they want us to_  
_I wanna be your sister, wanna be your mother too_  
_I wanna be wanna be_  
_Whatever else that touches you_

Blaine is leaning on the door. Eyes on Kurt, completely lost in him. Santana approaches him, "Fucking hot, eh? I like to think that us Cheerios have something to do with the way he moves those hips, but maybe it's just a natural talent. Lucky you!" She concludes pinching Blaine's cheek before walking away. And how can he argue with that when all he wants to do is grab Kurt and ravish him just then and there? There are no words for the way he moves, and wanna talk about that body? He has grown a few inches over the summer (Blaine really likes the idea of his boyfriend being so tall) and his shoulder seem to get broader day by day, and….

'_Oh, wait, he is coming over here!'_

Yes, Kurt is now singing to his boyfriend, dancing around him. All said boyfriend can do is singing back and joining him in the dance, and even thought 90% of his brain is focused on Kurt's hips and eyes, the other 10% is well aware of the meaning behind the lines that are being sung to him. He knows what Kurt is trying to say. _' Thank you'_ he says silently.

_I wanna be your brother, wanna be your father too  
Never make you run for cover even if they want us to  
I wanna be your sister, wanna be your mother too  
I wanna be wanna be_

_Whatever else that touches you  
Whatever else that touches you  
Whatever else that touches you  
Whatever else that touches you  
Whatever else that touches you_

_When you've had enough and you need somebody to know_  
_When you're looking tough but you need a way to let it go_  
_Come on now, what's a boy s'posed to do_  
_But I can't seem to leave you alone_  
_Touching me touching you_

* * *

"Ok everyone" Santana shouts, "It's time for Never Have I Ever. Sit down! Now!"

That's all it takes for almost everyone to sit in circle with a glass in their hands. Blaine sits on the couch with some Warblers' girlfriends. His promise of not having more than two drinks not allowing him to take part in the game. He cannot exactly say to be sorry for that.

As expected, Kurt, Nick and Mercedes end up drinking way too much. Jeff, surprisingly, makes it to the end of the game having drunk almost nothing…..

'_Who knew that our Jeff…..' _is what each and every Warbler thinks_._

"B.?" Kurt murmurs pulling at Blaine shirt.

"Yes, Kurt?"

"I feel dizzy." He says in a childish voice.

Blaine smiles fondly, "Come on. Let's go outside to take some fresh air."

After grabbing some water, the two boys make their way to the front porch and sit on the stairs, shoulder to shoulder, Blaine rubbing soothing circles in Kurt's back.

"Oh…I should never have played that game" Kurt whines, "Playing against Puck? He stole an ATM! Wanna talk about Santana? What did I have in mind? How could a baby penguin stand a chance against them?"

Blaine laughs.

"Good to know my well deserved nausea amuses you" Kurt says frowning.

"It's not that" Blaine replies softly, keeping rubbing his boyfriend's back.

"What is then?"

"Come on, take another sip. You'll feel better" He says, trying to make Kurt grab the bottle of water.

"No. I want to know. Tell me. Tell me"

"Drink first."

"No, first tell me. I don't like not to know things. I like to know things" He insists childishly.

"Ok, ok…" Blaine says with a smile. Then turns serious and sighs, " And I am the oblivious one?! Kurt, if you could have seen yourself back in there….You really don't realize, do you? No, you don't, which just makes everything about you….sexier. Now, drink."

"Blaine, what are you talking about? You just had two drinks, for God's sake!" He grabs the bottle and slowly takes a few sips.

"I'm not drunk. Well, I don't think I am. I'm saying that I didn't see any baby penguins at this party. If there were some, certainly wasn't you"

"Let me remember that it was you who called me that in the first place!" Kurt says firmly, glaring at him.

"No, I didn't!"

"You did!"

"No, I did not!"

"You did indeed!"

"I cannot win, can I? Well, it doesn't matter. Even if I did, which I d-

"You did"

"did not, the truth is, my Kurt, that when you are just yourself, when you just dance and have fun, when you just let it go and get a little bit loose, then you are hot as hell." Blaine concludes his pleading with a conviction in his eyes that could make you believe that elephants fly.

Kurt opens his mouth and then closes it.

"Yes, it's true" Blaine presses. Eyes unwavering.

"You are bias-"

"No, I'm not. And even If I were, which I'm not, I am not the only one to notice. You, my Kurt, are getting hotter day by day."

"No, I'm not."

"Yes, you are."

"No, I'm not."

"Yes, you are."

"No

"Shhh..You're not gonna win this" He states sultry.

"Ok."

"Good. Feel better?" He asks smiling at his boyfriend.

"A little….but….can we just cuddle on the couch for the rest of the party?"

"Anything you want." He smiles sweetly and stands up, gently helping his boyfriend doing the same.

* * *

The following Saturday night Blaine has just changed in sweatpants and t-shirt and he is ready to go to bed when his cell phone rings.

"Hey, I hoped you would call!"

"You guys need to set a Nick-intervention."

"A what?"

"A Nick-intervention"

"Mmm…someone has seen too much episodes of his favorite show."

"Maybe, but that's not the point. The point is that he needs it!"

"Why?"

"Why? Why, you ask? Because apparently Quinn had the brilliant idea to kiss him on the cheek at the party, and now he thinks he has a chance. He also thinks I can help him or give him advice, or whatever, so he has been harassing my voice e-mail and sending me dozes of messages. I am scared to open my Facebook page or my e-mail!"

" Sorry?"

"While it is nice of you to apologize in his behalf, it is not enough. My time is too precious. I cannot waste it dealing with teenage crushes."

"You know, you should be more sympathetic. He got it bad…."

"Sympathetic? You wouldn't talk like that if you knew some of his questions, And no, I'm not telling you!"

"Fine, but what do you want me to do?"

"Have you listened to me? Get your Warbler in line!"

"Any idea how Mister-I'm-way-too-fabulous- to deal-with-you-ordinary-mortals?"

"Mmm….why don't you show him the New Directions' relationships chart I made for you? You know, to make him understand it's not wise nor safe to mix with its members."

"I don't know…It didn't work for me. I ended up mixing with one of them nonetheless."

"Hey." Kurt admonishes.

"He is kind of high-maintenance, but all considered he's not that bad." Blaine teases.

"Hey. I have to object!"

"Do you?" Amusement in his voice.

"I will let you know that the New Directions' member you ended up with is what you might call an oasis in the desert, a very rare gem. You have been extremely lucky, my dear."

"Oh, buy I do know that."

"Do you?"

"Yep. That's why since last Saturday there is a song in my mind I cannot get rid of"

"Really? Do tell."

"No."

"No?"

"No. I wanna sing it to you someday"

"Why not now?"

"Now? On the phone?"

"Yes. Now. On the phone."

"No….I can't….I wanna it to be perfect…"

"You should know well that nothing is more perfect than an impromptu performance. Come on, baby."

"Pet names won't work."

"Yes, they will. Please, baby?"

"But I have no music."

"Said the lead soloist of an a cappella group."

"I hate you."

"No, you don't. "

"No. I don't. Ah….speaking of high maintenance….you're are so demanding…"

"Yes, I am."

"Ok, I'll sing"

"Waiting."

Blaine sighs and starts singing softly. At first he is barely audible.

_You touch these tired eyes of mine  
And map my face out line by line  
And somehow growing old feels fine  
I listen close for I'm not smart  
You wrap your thoughts in works of art  
And they're hanging on the walls of my heart_

I may not have the softest touch ('Yes, you have' Kurt thinks_)_

_I may not say the words as such  
And though I may not look like much  
I'm yours  
And though my edges may be rough  
And never feel I'm quite enough  
It may not seem like very much  
But I'm yours  
_

The more he sings, the more his voice gainssureness and conviction, without losing its softness though._  
_

_You heeled these scars over time __Embraced my soul __You loved my mind_

_You're the only angel in my life  
The day news came my best friend died  
My knees went weak and __**you saw me cry**__ (_Kurt doesn't miss the emphasis and the extra sentiment poured on those words)  
_Say I'm still the soldier in your eyes ('_You are' he thinks_)_

_I may not have the softest touch_  
_I may not say the words as such_  
_And though I may not look like much_  
_I'm yours_  
_And though my edges may be rough_  
_And never feel I'm quite enough_  
_It may not seem like very much_  
_But I'm yours_ ('And I'm yours' Kurt's heart replies silently)

_I may not have the softest touch_  
_I may not say the words as such_  
_I know I don't fit in that much_  
_But I'm yours_

Kurt doesn't says 'I love you' that often. His boyfriend does. Blaine says those words anytime it feels like it. No matter if they are in line at the Lima Bean or kissing in bed or driving somewhere or chatting over the phone. He feels it and he just has to say it. And Kurt loves it. He loves the spontaneity and naturalness of it. For him it's different though. It's not that he doesn't love Blaine as much as Blaine loves him. Not at all. It rather is that his love for him is so strong and solid and…just… there, that it doesn't feel the need to state it. It' isn't like he wakes up every morning saying, "Wow. The sun rose today, too!" It doesn't make sense to state a fact like that, does it? The sun rises every morning. It's just how things are. The same is true for his love. It's just there. It doesn't need to be declared out loud. Even so, when the song comes to its end, there are no different words Kurt could pronounce. No different words in his mind and in his heart.

"I love you" he whispers, as softly as intensely.

Blaine knows Kurt. He didn't even know it was possible to know someone as deeply as he knows his boyfriend. He knows that Kurt loves him even though doesn't say it often. He doesn't mind. He really doesn't. The very fact that those three words are not blurted out at any given moment makes it impossibly special when Kurt says them. The sound of Kurt's voice pronouncing those words does things to Blaine's heart that he cannot even begin to describe. Kurt doesn't say "I love you' often, but when he does, he is so intense, so sure.… and Blaine cherish each and every of those times.

He is chocking up when whispers back, "I love you too."

* * *

**A/N Links for the songs:**

**Darren Criss, Last Friday Night** /L5PX_9Qn4fY

**Mika, Touches you** /lFwIL5whx3M

** The Script, I'm yours** /wtVbumrFmzA

**Guys, what do you think of my songs selection?(Of course, the first one was Glee's choice) And what do you think in general of my story and characterization? I would love to hear from you! **


	6. Just a moment

A magic senior year

CHAPTER 6 _Just a moment_

**A/N Guys,I have no excuses. No, actually I have excuses since I'm still having problems with my eyes…I will not annoy you with the details. Just know that I won't be able to update that often, but I will not abandon the story!**

**This chapter is quite short, and it can be considered as a moment the show could have given us, instead of just hinting at it and then ignoring Klaine as usual. Yeah, I'm a little bitter. Blame the bad and lazy writing of episode 4.4. Attention: I was completely ok with them breaking up. I had envisioned them yell the most horrible things to each other, but that episode? In my opinion was so illogical and lacking of continuity and consideration for the characters' personalities and feelings to be comic. Not because of the cheating in itself, but because of how the whole situations was treated, written, filmed, etc…**

* * *

**kurtnyc-1 is online**

**kurtnyc-1**: So, guess who's gonna run for class president this year?

**warblerboy**: No! Don't tell! Rachel has decided to conquer the universe starting from your school?

**kurtnyc-1**: Please, Rachel has decided to conquer the universe while still in the uterus, but would never start from such a small place! Me! I'm gonna run for president!

**Warblerboy**: you? Are u serious?

**Kurtnyc-1**: wow…don't sound too excited.

**Warblerboy**: No, no. I am, It's just…unexpected

**Kurtnyc-1**: don't lie, Blaine. I can tell even through written words.

**Warblerboy**: No…I'm not. It's just….why? I mean...that school hasn't exactly been nice to you.

**Kurtnyc-1**: Not to me, not to a lot of other people. I want to change things.

**Warblerboy**: Yeah, I get this, but…

**Kurtnyc-1**: but you don't think I can win. Thank u for your support, boyfriend.

**Warblerboy:** Kurt, I know you'd deserve to win. U'd be the best thing ever happened to that school….but, Kurt, you cannot have forgotten prom. …

**Kurtnyc-1**: No, Blaine, I haven't. I haven't forgotten a thing that school did to me….You know what? You forget I said anything. I thought u would have been by my side.

**Warblerboy**: I am, Kurt. I am! If u're sure this is what u want, I will support you as much as I can! I will be your campaign slave! Promise! I was just a little bit…concerned. You can't blame me…

**Kurtnyc-1**: I know. I'm sorry… I shouldn't have snapped at you like that. It's just…you know, for every joke or shallow pretty girl there are 10 nice students, or at least 10 students who would be nice having the chance to be themselves. I really wanna change things. I feel stronger this year. I really think I can make it. Besides, it really would increase my chances to get into Nyada…..

**Warblerboy**: Will you let me help? I'll do whatever you want!

**Kurtnyc-1**: hot…..

**Warblerboy**: ;)

**Kurtnyc-1**: now, stop talking about me. Any news in Warblerland?

**Warblerboy**: Yeah, actually. Yesterday I had to skip practice, but I was told a new guy auditioned. It seems he's pretty good. I will meet him tomorrow…

**Kurtnyc-1**: Do not tell….Blaine Warbler worried about having competition…..

**Warblerboy**: No, I'm not!

**Kurtnyc-1**: Oh, silly me! Of course you aren't. Your kingdom doesn't know threats. ;)

**Warblerboy**: will you ever stop teasing me?

**Kurtnyc-1**: No.

**Warblerboy:** Good.

* * *

**Incoming call**

"Hey Kurt!" Blaine' s voice is cheerful as usual.

"Blaine" Kurt's voice is anything but cheerful.

"Kurt, what's wrong? Are you ok?"

" I lost. They think I cheated. I didn't. They think I did. I thought about it, but I didn't. I swear!" Each word running into the next one. Kurt feels like he could stop breathing any moment.

"Hey, hey…calm down. It's gonna be ok, but you need to calm down and tell me what happened, ok? So we can find a solution, ok?"

"We can't find a solution. Someone cheated the elections and they think it was me. They are not interested in what I have to say. I lost by default, and I might get suspended.. I swear, it wasn't me."

"Hey, baby, I know. You would never do something like that."

" I thought about it, though." Kurt confesses, feeling ashamed.

"Kurt, thinking about something is not the same as doing it. Believe me."

"You know what is the worst part? That for a minute, when they called me in the principal office, I thought I had won. For 60 seconds I thought that for once may efforts had been rewarded. Stupid! I should have know-"

"Kurt, stop. Maybe not everything is lost. We just have to prove you did nothing wrong. That have no proves against you, do they? And if they could separate the fake votes from-"

"Blaine, they need no proves. Who else could have been?"

Kurt's breathing is even now, but he sounds so defeated... Blaine hates it, with all himself.

"Kurt, listen, I'm coming to your house after school, ok? We will find a way to prove your innocence."

"Even if we do, Brittany won, and without the that NYADA is not gonna take me." His voice frantic again.

" That's the most stupid thing I've ever heard, Kurt. Your resume, your voice…you're getting into NYADA. No matter how this story end."

He sounds so sure, so convinced. Kurt wants to believe it, so badly, but...

"But..." He hesitates for a few instants, giving his boyfriend the time to intervene.

_I believe in what I am saying, why can't you? _Blaine thinks.

"No Buts. Now go fresh up and back to class. Everything is gonna be fine. See you in a few hours"

" I….ok…."

"Good. We'll figure something out. Go to class. Love you"

"Love you too".

Kurt puts his phone back in his pocket. Blaine' s reassuring, musical and firm voice still in his mind. Yes, they will figure something out. They always do, together.

* * *

**A/N Please, review! Your opinions are important to me! :)**


	7. What are you nervous about?

_A magic senior year_

CHAPTER 7 _What are you nervous about?_

**A/N Happy New Year dear readers! Hope you enjoy the new chapter. It's quite short. Consider it a teaser! ;)**

* * *

Kurt and Mercedes are lying sprawled on the latter's bed, talking. Their now forgotten math books surrounding them.

"You should have seen him Cedes! He was openly flirting with him with me sitting right there next to him!"

" This Sebastian guy knows no shame!"

"You sure can say that. He is so full of himself. So arrogant…So-"

"You have spent the last two hours telling me what 'he is so'. I got it. What I don't get is why you agreed to this gay bar thing"

"Isn't that obvious?" Says Kurt looking at her with a raised eyebrow.

"Yes, now it is. Kurt Hummel is marking his territory, like any ordinary mortal." Replies his friend winking at him.

* * *

Ten minutes to eight. Kurt is standing in front of the mirror prepping for the night out. He can't stop fixing and re-fixing his shirt collect.

" _It's ridiculous! Why are you so nervous_?" He asks himself looking straight in the mirror.

" _Why? Maybe because you' re going to an infamous gay bar with a fake ID? Or maybe because you are going there with your boyfriend and the Finn-like tall guy who wants to get in said boyfriend's pants_?"

" _Yes….maybe…."_

" _Or maybe because you told your father you' re sleeping at Mercedes' while you are actually spending the night in Blaine' s dorm room?"_

"_That's ridiculous! It's not the first time I deceive my father to sleep with Blaine. In his room. Sleep in his room. I mean….It's just convenience. Dalton is just too far to drive back and forth, you know that!"_

"_Yes, I know that, but I also know that maybe it's not just convenience anymore since, you know, you practically invited the boy to rip your clothes off."_

" _I did no such thing."_

"_Yes you did."_

"_I did not."_

"_Whatever….is it still going to be only for convenience tonight, Kurt?"_

"_Stop it! I' m done talking to you!"_

"_Go ahead…I' m only your brain. You surely don't need me for a night out like this, do you?"_

_" Oh, shut up!"_

* * *

Blaine is standing in front of the mirror of his dorm room. He can't stop fixing and re-fixing his bow tie.

"_This is ridiculous! Why are you so nervous? There is no need!" He tells himself fumbling with the poor once new bow tie._

"_Sure. There is no need…you are just going to a gay bar located in the worst part of Lima -hoping to get in with fake IDs- with your boyfriend and a new Warbler that defined you ' Sex on a stick' after no more than 120seconds of conversation. What's there to be nervous about?"_

" _Nothing, absolutely nothing!"_

"_Good. That' s settled!"_

"_Cut the sarcasm, would you?"_

"_As you wish…"_

"_Thanks."_

"_But, If I may, there is also the little insignificant particular of Kurt sleeping in your bed tonight…"_

"_So what? Why should this fact be motive of concern? It has happened lots of time! I like sleeping with him."_

"_Do you now?"_

"_Stop it! You know what I meant! Besides, it's the safest thing to do. Neither of us likes the idea of the other driving back and forth so late in the night."_

"_Of course, Blaine. It is the safest thing to do. It certainly is."_

" _I thought you were done with the sarcasm."_

" _And I thought you were smarter than this! Maybe it __**was**__ the safest thing….but things change, Blaine. You' re sure it's still so safe?"_

"_Well…."_

"_I know your thoughts. You know….those thoughts that keep you awake more nights than not…."_

"_Aargh….Stop it! I'm done talking to you!"_

" _As you wish…."_

"_Good."_

" _Just….since I am unfortunately always with you, if you really wish not to have other conversations with me tonight, I would suggest a drink or two. That way I could be convinced to take a nap."_

"_Just.. Shut up."_

"_No, you shut up!"_

* * *

Sebastian is standing in front of the mirror in his dorm room , fixing his hair for the hundredth time. He is feeling slightly nervous.

"_This is ridiculous! What are you so agitated about? You' re just going to Scandals. It practically became your home away from home the day you landed in this godforsaken excuse for a city. They want to name a new cocktail after you!"_

"_Stop playing dumb! You know why you are feeling so anxious."_

"_No, I don't."_

"_Yes, you do. It's because he is the most attractive guy you' ve ever met."_

" _Oh, come on. He is not. Sure, he is cute, but-"_

" _Stop right there! 'Cute'? Since when do you use the word 'Cute'?"_

"_Since…well….it's just a word! What do you care?"_

" _I don't. Anyway, it' s not just that he is 'cute', is it?"_

"_First of all, do not mock me. Second, yes, it is. What else is there?"_

"_I will stop mocking you when you will stop trying to fool me. He got you very intrigued, didn't he?_

"_Ok, fine. He did. He really did. He is just so….Oh god….everything about him is just so…so fucking hot, and-"_

"_And you really want to erase that innocence from his beautiful face, don't you?"_

"_Yes"_

"_And that 'boyfriend' ain't going to stop you."_

"_Who?"_

"_I like your way of thinking"_

"_Thanks. So do I. Come on. Lets' be serious. That excuse for a boy? Blaine deserves so much better."_

" _And you're gonna give it to him, right?"_

"_Exactly."_

" _Just show him a glimpse of your world, Sebastian, and you will get him. "_

"_Exactly! Spending nights over the phone with green stuff on your face? Pathetic. I will show him what there is out of the cheap snow globe he and his 'boyfriend' live in and he will be mine in no time!"_

" _That he will! Even though….it must to be said that little doll face got him wrapped around his lady finger…."_

"_Yes, that' s true. But I know how to break the spell. Believe me."_

"_Oh, I do. You' re gonna free him. Save him from mediocrity."_

"_Consider it done"_

"_Good.."_

"_Always a pleasure talking to you"_

"_Same here. Now. Stop torturing your hair. It's time to go"_

"_You' re right. Let's go" _

"_And, Sebastian? Your hair is perfect!" _Smirking at his reflection, Sebastian grabs his jacket and moves towards the door.

* * *

_**A/N **_**I just want you to know that I check every chapter hundreds of time to make sure there aren't any typos or other kinds of mistakes. It takes me a lot of time but I do it for you! I want to give you some quality. Consequentially, it would be very nice if you could spend 5 minutes of your time to review. Thanks! :)**


	8. It's on!

_A Magic Senior Year_

_Chapter 8 It's on!_

**A/N Hello there! New Chapter! Enjoy! :)**

* * *

It' s nine o'clock when Kurt pulls his navigator in the Dalton parking lot. The school front entrance appears even more magnificent in the dark and brings with it an aura of mystery that never ceases to fascinate him. He rings Blaine and waits leaning on the right side of the car, absorbed in his thoughts. Sebastian will be riding with them.

"No sense in going with two cars" Blaine had said earlier that afternoon.

'_Sure, no sense….. Oh… How I hate your lovely obliviousness_!' He thinks, not even hearing the front door opening and the two boys approaching.

"Hey you" Blaine exclaims affectionately, moving towards Kurt and brushing his hand with his. Sebastian a few steps behind him.

Kurt looks at Sebastian and gives Blaine a lingering kiss on the cheek.

"Kurt" Sebastian nods at him.

"Sebastian" he reply sternly.

The tension is broken by Blaine, "Shall we go?"

"Yes, we shall." Kurt answers with the sweetest smile, opening the car door for his boyfriend.

'_It s gonna be a long, long, ride_' he thinks.

* * *

" It's not very scandalous" Blaine exclaims as soon as they get in.

"Au contraire…." Kurt answers, quite fascinated by the atmosphere.

" Blaine's right. It's not very scandalous, but I guess it gets very little to scandalize you. Who would have thought that given your wardrobe!" Says Sebastian, looking him up and down, and not in an appreciative way.

Kurt's intended snarky remark doesn't manage to come out, since Sebastian is soon talking again, " Come on. I will order you a beer, Blaine. And for you, designated driver, a Shirley Temple with extra cherries?"

" Yes, thank you" Kurt answers dryly.

"Thank you, Sebastian"

" I so don't like the guy!" Kurt lets out as soon as Sebastian is off at the bar.

"Relax. He's harmless" Blaine reassures him.

'_Oh….How I detest your adorable naivety_!'

* * *

Sitting at the bar stool, sipping his too sugary drink and watching his boyfriend dancing with another guy he has to give it to said guy: at least he is not being too provocative. He would have guessed him dancing…well…like other guys are dancing….all hips and hands and suggestive moves, and…. you got the gist...but Sebastian is actually dancing like the prep school boy that he is, and he and Blaine could almost look cute if it wasn't that Blaine is his boyfriend and Kurt his sure that Sebastian' innocent dancing is not reflection of innocent intentions. It's probably just that he is not that stupid. He knows that kind of approach wouldn't work with Blaine. Yes, that meerkat is probably anything but stupid.

"Better watch your boyfriend."

* * *

He likes this place. The bartenders know him and always serve him his beer without too many questions but with sympathy in their eyes. The other customers talk to him and seem not to hate him. He never dances, but he likes to watch other people dance and have fun carelessly. He likes to watch how these people interact with each other. They are not afraid, so when he is with them he can pretend he is not afraid either.

'_Is that…is that Kurt_?' he asks himself approaching the bar. '_Fuck. It is Kurt! What is he doing here? Is alone? Who he's watching? Oh…of course he's not alone. He is with that fucking private school boyfriend of his_.'

He stares at Blaine and Sebastian dancing for a while. '_Wait a moment…What is he doing? Is he dancing with that men tow truck? You gotta be kidding me! He leaves Kurt sitting alone to dance with others?'_

"Better watch your boyfriend."

"Karofsky." Kurt says. Surprise clear in his voice.

'_Wow. When did Kurt get so beautiful? Those eyes are…like….huge…_

_And what is wrong with his voice? Wasn't his voice freaking annoying? Why now sounds like…what's the word….like….calming?'_

Too soon for his liking the conversation is over. Kurt is getting up to go dance with Blaine who has just moved towards them to invite him, without even noticing Karofsky, who cannot do anything else than let Kurt go even though he really doesn't want to. He stays there, on his bar stool, drinking his beer, watching.

'_Watching. Always watching._

'_Wow….What is Kurt doing? Fuck….Wow'_

It's not the first time Karofsky sees Kurt dancing. He was there during that cheerleading thing. He remembers it well. Too well. And he was there, sitting in shame with Santana, during that "born this way" thing. He remembers well how his voice sounded back then…how he felt seeing him just in jeans and a t-shirt and moving in that way…how he felt disgustingly gross for not being able to stop thinking about it for days...but this is different. He has never seen Kurt like this. He is not dancing…he is….He's like…a football player protecting the ball….he is saying to Sebastian to back the crap off. He is so possessive…Karofsky wants to look away, but he can't. And it's not even the first time he sees that fucking private school boyfriend and Kurt dancing together….He has never told anyone, but after running from Kurt at prom, he didn't leave the gym, he stayed hidden beyond a door, watching, always watching. Watching that fucking private school boyfriend do something he could never have had the balls to do…like the fucking prince charming from Disney….but this…this is different….Sebastian is still there, dancing around them….but it's like Kurt has put him on the bench…he's not in the game anymore….it's like a game only Kurt and that fucking prince can play….and….wow….Kurt looks so different from the last time he saw it..….

'_He's taller, isn't he? And..broader….when did this happen? How? And his arms…Is he being hitting the gym? No…no fucking way…..'_

In front of his eyes the three boys keep dancing….Oh maybe just the boyfriend is dancing. The other two are…  
_'Unbelievable…They are fucking fighting for his attentions…well…no game….the tow truck lost….Kurt has killed the game…Fuck you fucking private school prince charming boyfriend!"_

He stands up abruptly and leaves without even waving to the bartender.

* * *

"This was the best night of my life. The best night of my life." A quite drunk Blaine exclaims as they exit the bar. He is leaning on his boyfriend, "I want to live here. And I just want to make art and you know, just help people."

"So, the Warblers were right, Blaine. You don't quite hold your liquor." Intervenes Sebastian. He is clearly amused by the situation.

"I see that knowing that didn't stop you from buying him that second vodka cranberry." accuses Kurt.

"But Kurt, don't be mad at him! That cocktail is delicious! And I'm not drunk!"

'_Don't be mad at him? Seriously Blaine?' _This is what he thinks, what he says though is, "Sure, sure".

Sebastian just lets out a laugh. Ok, he knew that Blaine and alcohol don't get along well, or maybe get along too well, depends on your point of view, and it's not like he wanted make him drunk for some dark reason. It's just that around the other Warblers Blaine is always so relaxed and carefree, but when with him he tenses up. Don't get him wrong. He likes having that effect on him, being able to make him all flustered and shy. He loves it actually. But for once, he wanted to see him loosing up, dancing and joking around as he does whit the others, and if a innocuous vodka cranberry, or two, could help, why not?

They have reached the car.

"Kiss me, kiss me" Blaine is asking to Kurt.

'_If you were with me, you would never have to ask'_ he thinks.

"Not now Blaine. Come on, get inside the car"

'_Seriously?_'

"Just one kiss, come on Kurt,"

"Yes, come on Kurt, kiss him or I wi-" Sebastian doesn't get to finish his sentence. Kurt is grabbing Blaine by his shoulders, and kissing him.

Now, Kurt is not one for PDAs. He really doesn't know what got into him, but he's suddenly attacking his boyfriend's mouth. He usually starts his kisses softly, but now there is no time for that. His tongue his immediately in the other boy's mouth, engaging him in a very passionate kiss. He opens one eye to look at Sebastian, feeling…well not really knowing…he then breaks the kiss, still keeping his grip on Blaine's shoulders to keep him steady.

"Wow….thanks….now I do feel dizzy" Blaine says breathlessly, looking even more highlighted than before.

"Yes, thanks, Kurt. Quite the show." Sebastian says, clapping for emphasis.

Kurt doesn't answer that and instead tries to make Blaine lay down in the backseat, "You are less likely to throw up this way."

"Actually, it's the opposite. You should never make the drunk one sit behind. Just let him sit in the passenger sit with his head rested on the window. He will be fine" intervenes Sebastian.

Kurt eyes him suspiciously, but since Blaine seems really adverse to the idea of laying down, he does as told.

Once Blaine is safe inside the car, He turns to Sebastian, "Well, Sebastian, it seems like I will trust your competence in leaving bars in company of drunk guys."

"Yeah, you should always trust my competence. I could teach you a thing or two. Nah, scratch that. I would so much rather to teach them to Blaine."

'_Ok, Kurt, breathe, breathe, breathe'_

"Hey guys! What are you doing over there? Come inside! I feel so alone here! You are so far away! I don't like it! I don't like being alone." Blaine pouts from inside the car.

Kurt can't help but to smile at that. He doesn't notice that Sebastian is smiling too.

"Just get in Sebastian." he says sternly.

Once they leave the parking lot, Blaine starts flipping through the radio stations and babbling about music, and superheroes, and koala bears because "Aren't they super cute?"

Sebastian listens to it all. Apparently, the Warblers were right on this too. Blaine is the kind of drunk that says whatever is in their mind, the kind that spills their souls out. He just wishes Kurt wasn't there, so that he could lead the conversation. But this is fine too. It's quite amusing listening to Blaine's bubbling. Fascinating even. Too soon though Blaine rests his head again the windows, and after a few comments about that time he saw the night Shamu show in San Diego ("It was so magical, guys! You should have seen it! Everyone should have seen it! No, not everyone. Just the nice people, don't you agree?"), he is fast asleep.

Worried by the sudden silence, Kurt glances at Blaine, just to notice he has felt asleep.

'_How dare he fall asleep and leaving me alone with this meerkat?'_ he asks himself annoyed. He really feels uncomfortable, alone in a car with Sebastian. Blaine totally out of it. Despite the radio being still on, the silence is heavy, awkward.

'_What is the social protocol for when you are driving back to a prep school dorm from a gay bar with your boyfriend passed out in the passenger seat and the guy who doesn't make a mystery of wanting to get in said boyfriend' s pants perfectly awake in the backseat?'_ he asks himself. He glances back at Sebastian through the rear-view mirror. Sebastian catches his gaze and their eyes lock for a few seconds.

"It was an interesting night." Sebastian says with his usual condescending voice, "I had fun."

'_Would stopping the car and chopping his head of be socially acceptable?'_ Kurt wonders. He really doesn't know what to do. _'Just play nice, be polite. Say it was fun for all of you. Yes, this will work.'_

"I don't like you" he instead says, looking again at him through the mirror.

'_Where did that come from? Well it's out now. Let's just go with it.'_

"Fun. I don't like you either."

"I don't like the way you talk to my boyfriend. I don't like your smirky little meerkat face, I don't like your obnoxious CW hair. I'm onto you."

"Let's get a few things straight. Blaine's too good for you. New Directions is a joke. And one of us has a hard luck case of the gay-face, and it ain't me. Odds are by the end of the school year, I'll have Blaine and a nationals trophy, and you'll have community college ahead of you and that gay face."

"You smell like Craigslist."

Blaine chooses that moment to stir up and rejoin consciousness, "What are you guys talking about?"

"Duh, the next time we're all going out drinking, killer!" Sebastian says, leaning towards Blaine's seat and winking at him.

"Nice. I like drinking. It makes everything so fuzzy and fluffy. Yes, I like fuzzy and fluffy, don't you? And tall. Yeah, it makes things so tall too. You guys too….tall. I like tall." He says, before closing his eyes again. Apparently consciousness is not really for him tonight.

At that Sebastian and Kurt lock eyes again through the rear-view mirror. They say nothing, they don't need to. Their thoughts are loud enough, and say, '_It's on!_'

* * *

Once back at Dalton, it's not hard to pass through the security guards. Sneaking a girl inside, _that _would be hard, impossible actually (God knows how many times David has unsuccessfully tried), but Kurt: a) is a boy, b) has still his Dalton badge, c) has been seen there so many times that all the guards genuinely think he is a boarder even though he has never been, d) it's not like any other student would tell on him, not even Sebastian if he doesn't want Blaine to be mad at him.

"Hi Martin" the three boys greet entering the dorm Hall.

"Oh hi guys! It's pretty late" (it is well beyond curfew, but during weekend the guards don't really care. It's like they had a meeting and decided that since this boys are so loaded of work and restricted all the week, they deserve to live a little during the weekend. Ok, maybe it's not really professional, but.. hey! Teenage years have to be lived!) "You guys had fun?"

" Yes, thank you" Kurt answers with a smile.

"So much fun Martin!" Blaine chirps in, " I saw Ginger from Gilligan's Island!"

"Oooook….Blaine. Let's go upstairs" Both Sebastian and Kurt say simultaneously, desperate to stop Blaine's river of words. Too late, though.

"He's drunk?" Martin asks.

"I think I am, sir" Blaine answer earnestly while Kurt and Sebastian cover their face with their hands (Yeah, I know, trust Blaine to be polite even when more than tipsy, right?)

Martin just smiles. Not that he approves teenage drinking, but he can't really be mad for something he used to do too, as long as he didn't drive it's OK, and that doesn't seem the case, so he will just let it pass, "Ok Blaine. Guys, take him upstairs and take care of him, OK?"

"Sure Martin. Good night." Sebastian says,

"Night Martin."

"Night Martin! Have magic dreams. Not now though. You're working now. I don't want you fired" Says Blaine, real concern in his face.

"Blaine, let's go" Kurt says, while trying to lead him towards the elevator.

"But I don't want him fired, Kurt. He is so good to us. I really like you Martin!" Blaine yells while Kurt drags him into the elevator, "Don't you like him, Kurt? You should say it to him, you know"

"No, I don't. I'm not an '_I like you'_ slut like you."

"Hey, that is not a nice word to use! And I'm not a slut! Sebastian, am I a slut?" He asks. Trade mark puppy eyes on.

Immediately Kurt bores his eyes into Sebastian's, "Don't you dare answer that", so Sebastian just smirks, amused, but '_No, unfortunately, you are not a slut'_ is what he thinks.

Finally the elevator reaches floor six and they prepare to get out. Sebastian will get out at floor 7.

"Night Sebastian, have magic dreams you too!"

"Oh, I will…" Sebastian says winking at him.

Not that Blaine gets it, he wouldn't even in a sober state. Nevertheless, Kurt can't help but to have the surge to slap Sebastian. He refrains though, and just leads Blaine out of the elevator towards his room.

* * *

Once they are are inside room 638, Blaine puts his harms around Kurt's waist and pulls him closer, "Kiss me again like you did before."

And there is something in Blaine's eyes…can eyes be at the same time innocent and lusty? Kurt doesn't know. He just knows that for a moment he is tempted to say yes, and to kiss Blaine senseless, but he thinks better of it. Blaine is not really self aware at the moment. He is the no-filter Blaine. The same Blaine who kissed Rachel and did other crazy stuff at uncountable Warblers parties, the same Blaine who often doesn't remember much the day after, so he just puts his hands on Blaine's shoulders and says, "No, not now". Besides, _he did spent_ half of the night dancing with another guy. He doesn't deserve his kisses.

Blaine pouts adorably though, "Why not? I liked it so much before. It was so hot. Didn't you like it?"

There is so much confusion in his eyes that Kurt wants just to hug the living hell out of him, but he has to be firm.

"Yes, I liked it, but I like it so much better when there is no alcohol in your veins. So what about we now go to the bathrooms, fresh up, go to sleep, and then tomorrow morning I kiss you as much as you want?"

Blaine seems to reflect on it….

"Ok", he says

"Good. Let's go."

Once they are back from the communal bathrooms (Yes, to everyone surprise, Dalton has communal bathrooms, not en-suites), Blaine seems to have sobered up a little.

"Can I trust you to change without incidents?" Kurt asks him while handing him his sweatpants and grey Dalton t-shirt.

"Mmm….I don't know…..I think it would be safer if you do it for me" And back in drunk flirting mode!

"Blaine Warbler Anderson, now you put these on and go straight to bed, ok?"

"Ok. You're mean though" Blaine pouts.

Kurt ignores this comment, but can't help a smile, for drunk Blaine is always at the same time incredibly annoying and incredibly adorable. "And turn around, so I can change too" he adds, while turning around so he is now facing the wall and not the boy who has already started undressing.

"Fine, but I will let you know that I _will_ peek. The hero always peeks."

"Good. I will peek too. You're not the only hero in here, honey" Kurt replies with false annoyance and a smile on his lips. (If you are curious, it's not going to be the first time he peeks, and he ain't sorry about that!)

Once in bed, Blaine as usual lying in the left side between Kurt and the wall with one arm around Kurt's waist, Kurt looks at his boyfriend noticing that his eyes are wide open, "Hey, what is this?" he asks softly, "aren't you sleepy anymore? Because I am. I am, really, really, sleepy..." He's not that sleepy actually. He is tired. The night has been….eventful…..and he just wants to curl in Blaine and shut his mind off.

Blaine squeezes his waist, "No, I was just thinking…." His voice strangely serious, eyes focused on the ceiling.

"Thinking of what?" Kurt asks, surprised by how in thought is boyfriend is suddenly appearing to be.

Blaine then turns to really look at him and smiles, "Nothing…..you're right…we should get some sleep." He says, squeezing again his waist.

Kurt knows that it wasn't nothing, he sees it in Blaine' s eyes, but decides to let go for this time. There are a few minutes of silence, suddenly interrupted by Blaine's voice, "I'm not sleepy though, sing me to sleep, Kurt."

"What? Kurt asks, looking up at him, clearly baffled by the unusual request.

"Sing me to sleep. A lullaby" Blaine replies, like if it the most normal thing in the word.

"Blaine, you are not a child, and I definitely am not a nanny."

"Right, you are my loving boyfriend, and you want me to sleep and have magic dreams, right? So, sing me to sleep, please, Kurt…"

And how can you resist to Blaine saying "Please" and your name in the same sentence? You simply can't. "Ah, ok…..you impossible child" False annoyance masking again the affection in his voice.

He takes a few second for Kurt to decide what to sing. He really doesn't know any lullabies. Eventually, he reaches for Blaine' hair, his curls have started to get loose, and stroking them gently, he softly starts to sing,

_Early each day to the steps of Saint Paul's  
The little old bird woman comes  
In her own special way to the people she call,  
"Come, buy my bags full of crumbs;  
Come feed the little birds,  
Show them you care  
And you'll be glad if you do  
Their young ones are hungry  
Their nests are so bare  
All it takes is tuppence from you  
Feed the birds, tuppence a bag  
Tuppence, tuppence, tuppence a bag  
Feed the birds," that's what she cries  
While overhead, her birds fill the skies  
_

Blaine is mesmerized, again. It's like every time he listens to Kurt sing, he had forgotten just how angelic and utterly beautiful his voice is. It pulls directly at the strings of his heart, and the only thing he can do is to hold him tighter, closer.

_All around the cathedral the saints and apostles  
Look down as she sells her wares  
Although you can't see it,  
You know they are smiling  
Each time someone shows that he cares  
_

Kurt sings, softly and lovingly, one hand on Blaine's hair, the other on Blaine's hip bone ( He has always found caressing hid boyfriend's hip bones strangely soothing) He feels Blaine's grip tighten on him. Looks in his shining eyes, and he knows: his boyfriend does love him.

_Though her words are simple and few  
Listen, listen, she's calling to you  
"Feed the birds, tuppence a bag  
Tuppence, tuppence, tuppence a bag"_

As soon as the song is over, both boys close their eyes and shuffle deeper under the covers.

"Night, Kurt"

"Night, Blaine".

* * *

**A/N If you want to listen to the wonderful Julie Andrews singing "Feed the birds", here is the link: /ABc1-6o9cF0 **

**I think you should listen to it to understand how Blaine was feeling at that moment! Just imagine Kurts' singing it flawlessly while holding him! (or you!) :)**


End file.
